Unusual Circumstances
by hyperactive-frogchild
Summary: A certain member of the Bladebreakers is hurt badly in an accident but will the injury be the worst part of it? Or his change in Personality? KxR Please r&r!
1. Help!

Helloooo! It's me again! Please read and review, it's a lot better than it sounds! Honest!

****

Disclaimer: I do not, repeat, do not, own Beyblade or its characters (As much as I would like to, mmmmm Kai……), I'm just borrowing them. Tee hee

****

Unusual Circumstances

I opened my eyes. Everything around was a blur. I couldn't seem to move. _So stiff. What had happened? _Suddenly horrible images took form in my mind. 'Oh my god!' I gasped. There was a crash. _Kai had- Kai had- _'Oh shit!' I cried. The thought made me sit up with incredible speed, which I instantly regretted, holding my head. I looked down at my legs and realised why I couldn't move them. My eyes widened at the sight and nausea gripped me. Kai was laying across me, a pool of blood where his head lay. He had minor cuts and grazes all over most of his body, but my eyes were drawn to the glass, twice the size of my hand, sticking into his back, wedged between 2 of his ribs. I panicked. 'Oh god Kai, don't be dead!' I whispered urgently. A twang in my heart told me I wouldn't be able to be me if he was to go. I wouldn't be able to go on. I nervously raised my hand to a pulse point. I didn't notice that my little finger wasn't there. My heart was thumping against my chest, I didn't dare to breathe. I closed my eyes. There was pulse! He was still there! He wasn't dead! I breathed a huge sigh of relief. Panic struck me again as I realised _he may not be dead now, but he will be soon if I don't get him to a hospital…_ I gently moved my legs from underneath him and kneeled down next to him. My head pounding, I looked around. Tyson and Max had been thrown out into a tree, and were quickly coming round. I searched for Kenny and soon found him searching the surrounding area for the rest of us, most probably for dizzy more than anyone else. Knowing the others were ok, I turned my attention back to Kai. _Ok Rai, what can you do to help Kai? What have you been taught? _But all I could think about was how he had saved me…. How he risked his life…. For me….

'RAI! You ok buddy?' Tyson yelled. It was enough. I came back from my thoughts and started to think properly for the first time since the accident. I got to work.

'RAI! YO RAI!' Tyson finally made it to my side and the sight of Kai quickly shut him up. The others crowded round soon after. There was a deathly silence as I began to remove the huge lump of glass from Kai's back. Quickly I took Kai's scarf from around his neck and placed it gently around the glass. I gave it a sharp tug and it came free. Kai let out a soft groan which made all of us jump. I felt everyone behind me sigh a breath of relief as Kai responded, meaning he was still with us. I gently turned him over and sat him up as best I could. Max came to my side and held him up while I wrapped the scarf around his chest, desperately trying to stop the blood flowing freely from his back. Next, I tended to his head, taking my shirt off and making it into a turban on his head. Satisfied that his major wounds were somewhat haphazardly taken care of, I signalled for Max to let go and picked Kai up. He was surprisingly light for someone who looked so strong. I looked down on his cut face and I was taken aback. Here he was, the almighty Kai, out cold and looking helpless. I couldn't help but stare, a feeling rising somewhere deep inside me, and I wasn't sure what it was. _It couldn't - no! don't be silly Rai! You're just worried about a close friend_. But somewhere at the back of my mind I couldn't help thinking, _but we're not close friends, Kai doesn't let anyone close enough to become friends. _I tried to ignore the nagging feeling at the back of my mind. As if in a daze, I started to walk, not sure exactly of where I was going but not caring either. Tyson started to say something but I didn't hear him. I seemed to have lost the ability to hear. He ran up next to me, his mouth working ten to the dozen, but I don't hear a thing. Max gives me a little shake, but I stare blankly ahead, not responding to either of them. _Why did this happen to Kai and not me? _I already knew the answer. _Because he saved me. He risked his life to save me. But why Kai? Why would you want to save me?_

The sound of sirens awoke me from my daze and I closed my eyes in an attempt to block out the bright lights. My body seemed to breath a sigh of relief. _It'll be all right now, it's got to get better. _I opened my eyes to see a medic rush up to me. I seemed to be able to hear clearly again and I wished I couldn't. There's too much noise, too much confusion. I pulled a face and the medic seemed to think I was hurt. She tried to take Kai off of me. But I don't want to let go. Not yet. He feels right in my arms. It's as if he's my last lifeline and I'm holding on with everything I've got. Max squeezed my shoulder and gave me one of his winning smiles. I sigh and gave Kai up. He was immediately put on a stretcher and attached to what seemed like hundreds of different tubes and wires. I ran after them, not wanting to be away, _in case - in case he- doesn't make it. _My eyes widened at the thought and I knelt down next to Kai, holding his hand. I realised what an idiot I must have looked like right then, but I didn't care. _I just don't want him to leave me. He can't. He mustn't. I need him. _Tyson, Max and Kenny got into a different ambulance and we set off in the direction of the hospital, leaving the rest of the loud sirens and blaring lights behind. It was quieter in the ambulance, just the whispers of the medics fussing over Kai and me and the beep, beep, beep of the machine attached to Kai. It's then I notice something is wrong with my hand. I felt ill again as I looked at where my little finger on my left hand should have been. The paramedics noticed my stare and quickly bandaged it up as best they could. I tried to forget about the shooting pain coming from my right hand and concentrated on breathing in time to the beeps from the life support machine.

Suddenly, the rhythm changed. The beeping began to get faster and faster. My heart missed a beat. The paramedics rushed to Kai's side, sandwiching me between them. I gripped Kai's hand with both of mine and brought it to my chest. _Please Kai. Don't leave me._


	2. What?

Oh wow!!! I got sum reviews!!! WOO HOO!!!!!!!!! ^__________________^ 

Ms Hobgoblin: It gets a bit tedious after a while doesn't it? (signing in) Thank u sooo much 4 ur review although I think I'm going to disappoint u by saying that this is a Kai/Rai. I'm not quite sure how u got the idea it was a Ty/Ka... Sorry! But please keep reading and reviewing, it means a lot 2 me!!! (Oh wow! I did an angst bit right! Yay! Thanks!)

Shaka Dragomir Nocturnus: Thanks! I'm glad u like it! Usually I suck at beginnings!

****

Disclaimer: Hyperactive frog-child does not own Beyblade, so don't sue.

Summary of last chapter: There has been a crash and Kai has been hurt badly. Has Rai uncovered new feelings for the stoic captain?

__

Italics - Thoughts

****

What???

I couldn't take it. 'Do something!' I burst out. The medics looked at me in surprise, probably because I showed I could actually talk. The look on my face made them spin back to what they were doing though, fast. Quickly and smoothly they ripped off Kai's shirt, showing his muscular body covered in black and purple bruises. The sight made my eyes water. _Why did this happen? What did he do to deserve this? Can't the Bladebreakers be left alone for one second?_ I held back my tears and held his hand ever tighter to my chest almost as if in prayer. I shook violently, hoping, praying... _Don't you dare leave me Hiwatari! _I hardly noticed the pain in my right hand anymore, I couldn't care less. All I wanted was for Kai to wake up and give me one of his death glares for holding his hand. I chuckled. _Great. now I'm going hysterical. _I closed my eyes. THUMP. _Come on damn you Kai, stay with me! _THUMP. Nothing. THUMP. I opened my eyes to see the medics look at each other in silent conversation. One looked at me warily. 

'KEEP GOING!' I cried, not believing anyone could be so stupid. He jumped. THUMP. Beep.Beep.Beep. I took a sharp intake of breath, only just realising that I had been depriving my body of oxygen for over a minute. I gulped in as much air as possible, my body relaxing slightly. _Damn you Kai, don't do that to me.. _Still I held on to his hand as if he would leave me again if I let go. _Never will I let you go! Never!_ 'Never' turned out to be not long at all as I was suddenly hauled away from Kai and into the hospital. I struggled furiously, not wanting to leave Kai, but gave up as soon as I was put into a cubicle. I sighed, suddenly very aware of the throbbing pain coming from my right hand. But still my thoughts could not leave Kai on that hospital bed. I sat on the end of the bed in the cubicle in a daze, not caring what the young female doctor did to my hand. I could feel Tyson boring into the back of my head, trying to work out what was going on. _Ha! Keep thinking Tyson, you'll never work this one out.. Soon as I can't work it out myself..These feelings. they're not right. they're not natural. oh god, I'm a freak.. _'AHHHHH!' I yelled in frustration, not meaning for it to be heard by anyone else. _Great job Rai, now everyone's attention is on you. _ Thankfully I think most put it down to pain that the doctor may have just caused me, I hadn't realised she was still here. I slumped back down onto the bed and rolled my eyes. I just couldn't stand this, none of it. _Damn it Kai! How do you do this to me?!? _ The female doctor had finished with my hand by the time a new doctor came into the cubicle. 

'You are friends of Kai Hiwatari?' he said too quietly for my liking.

'Yes, Yes.' I snapped, ' How is he? What's going on?' I suddenly realised I was glaring down at him, soon as I had stood up, my full height towering over him. I tried to soften my face, but I could tell the doctor was terrified. I prepared myself for the worst.

'You - You can go and see Kai now, if -if you wish -one at a -a time.' He stuttered. My eyes widened and I jumped over to the doctor.

'Where?' I asked desperately.

'Room el-eleven' I ran out of the cubicle, hardly stopping to see which way I should be going. I turned left sharply, almost knocking over a couple of young nurses. I cursed and ran on, going up the steps 3 at a time. _I'm coming Kai. Please be alright. _ Finally, I reached room 11. I paused to regain my breath and closed my eyes. _Be awake, sitting in the bed please. tell me you're fine.just a scratch._ I opened the door and walked in. No sound came from him. Just the beep, beep, beep of the machines around him, keeping him alive. Kai was surrounded by them, different tubes connected to him at different points. He was paler than usual, his triangles were gone. So helpless. Fighting for one simple thing, his life. The tears that threatened before came tumbling down, I didn't care anymore. I couldn't contain them any longer. I sunk to my knees, horrified by the sight before me. _It's my fault. It's my fault you're like this, my fault you're almost dead. _I sat there for some time, my head in my hands, tears falling fast. I shook uncontrollably, not caring if anyone saw me. I was broken, I wasn't whole. Kai completed me, even if not in the way I wanted him to. _What way do I want him to complete me though? _I sat there confused, wet and in pain, in both the physical and mental state. I hung my head low. The touch of a hand on my shoulder made me jump and stand up. It was Tyson. I wiped my eyes dry. 

'The doctor wants to talk to all of us.' he said, his eyes dim. I nodded and walked out to face the others. All had worried looks on their faces, but I knew the look on my face was the worst. I looked at the doctor expectantly.

'I promise you, Kai will survive this, he's a fighter.' the doctor said, his confidence returning.

'Damn right.' I whispered. The doctor nodded and carried on.

'But there are a few complications..'

Oooooh.. Nasty cliffy.. Sorry I took so long 2 update, sooo busy with school, but I promise I will be a bit quicker next time! Please review this and give me all of your thoughts, I really do appreciate it. Nything I could do better..etc etc. K! c ya l8er! ^^


	3. I need a Hero!

Ok people! Hyperactive-frogchild is back!!! Feel free to hate me, I know I haven't updated for what seems like ages, but there are 2 reasons why I haven't…

1) Exams. No one likes them, but everyone has to take them, and I've had to work really hard for my GCSE's!

2) Sounds stupid, but I haven't been in the mood. To write this story properly, I need to be in a certain mood and with all the work and stuff that I've had to do I just haven't been in it. But thanks to a new reviewer I have decided to try it again and here it is!

I bring to you now another chapter of unusual circumstances! Enjoy!

Crystal : Ta da! Hope u like!

Note: we're now going back in time a bit and have Kai's POV!

Disclaimer: Do I seem rich to you? No? Then I own nothing!

Summary of last chapter: There has been a crash and Kai has been hurt badly. Has Rai uncovered new feelings for the stoic captain? And what really happened anyway? And what is the damn complication? (not telling! :P)

****

I need a Hero!

Kai's POV

It's raining. The world looks such a bleak place when it rains. It grows more dark and cold than it is usually. I shiver, causing one of my team-mates to look up at me.

'Kai, are you ok?' I silently curse myself for showing any sign of weakness.

'I'm fine' I mutter, still staring at the bleak world moving quickly past us outside. Rai looks back down at his book, nodding, knowing that that's the best answer he'll get from me.

'SNAP! HA HA! Three times in a row buddy! That makes me champion!' I look up to see Tyson do a little victory dance. I raise an eyebrow.

'Wa-wait Tyson! How 'bout best out of 9?' Max stutters, clearly disappointed at losing so badly. I sigh, knowing that this would start off another noisy game of snap between Tyson and Max. Those two are so immature, always playing stupid games and never shutting up. Never once have they turned up to training early or even on time, their excuse always being some long-winded one about having to wake Tyson up and trying to make some weird and wonderful breakfast, which always ends up in disaster. Dumb idiots. At least Rai understands the reason why training is so important. I think he's even worked out why it's so important to me. A great feat that even my Grandfather would have trouble working out. Stupid bastard. I wish I could fathom how my Grandfather's mind works, why his mind works in the way it does. It's his fault. Always has been. If he hadn't interfered I would probably be joining in with Tyson and Max's game. Happy and free. But I'm not. I'm not like them. No matter how much I might want to be (which in itself is scary enough) I will never be like them. I'll just be a cold, heartless bastard all my life. I look at Rai, wondering why he even puts up with my attitude. He has the sarcasm and speed to react to my nasty comments. But he says nothing. I realise I'm being a jerk most of the time, but I can't help myself. It comes naturally. Helpful when Beyblading, not so when your trying to make friends. I laugh internally. The great Kai? Wanting friends? When did I become so sappy? But Rai seems to understand why I hide behind my impenetrable wall. How often do you meet someone who can do that? I realise how I'm thinking about Rai and instantly shake my head, desperately trying to get rid of the thoughts.

I turn to look outside again. We've come to a mountain pass. Great. There's nothing even remotely interesting to look at now. I sigh again and get up, silently walking past Kenny who is talking ferverently to Dizzy. Honestly, no wonder he found it hard to make friends, talking to a computer all your life doesn't exactly improve your people skills. I shake my head and continue walking, past Tyson and Max, who were beginning their fourth game of snap. I stop next to the driver looking forward, having nothing else better to do. I was about to ask the driver the approximate time of arrival when I saw something white up ahead. I stopped and squinted, trying to make out what the white thing was. Ah! Shit! That can't be good! That's a-

'EVERYONE GET DOWN!!!'

I run down the aisle. Tyson and Max are just sitting and staring from their spot on the floor. I hear the breaking of glass from the front. Everything seems to go in slow motion from then on. Rai had stood up, the idiot, and I was running to shove him back down to the floor.

BOOM!

As I am flying out of the bus, an unusual sense of calm comes over me. Rai is safe. That's all that matters.

What do you think? Do tell! And Kai plushies will be awarded to all who review! I promise I'll decide what happens to Kai next chapter!

Ja ne!

xxx


	4. A different kind of Kai

Alright! Here you are! I worked really hard on this chapter! Sorry it took so long, I have no idea why it was so hard to write! Thank you to all my reviewers, I appreciate you reviewing me sooo much!

Dark Nasty Angel - glad you like it! I hope you'll enjoy the next chapter!

Neko Phoenix Girl - Sorry it took so long! I'll try my best to update quicker!

Sakura - eeep! Please don't hurt me! I'll update, I'll update!

EVIL-asskisser.me - It's here! Thanks for the compliment, if you find anything wrong with any of this, don't hesitate to tell me!

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade blah blah blah…

Summary of last chapter: There has been a crash and Kai has been hurt badly. Has Rai uncovered new feelings for the stoic captain? And what really happened anyway? And what is the damn complication? (Work it out for yourself:P)

__

Italics: thoughts

****

A different kind of Kai

__

BOOM!

I woke up panting heavily. _Itai… my head…._I stop rubbing my sore head to look around. _Where am I? Ugh it's too bright. _I close my eyes to try and see straight. Once the room stops spinning I try and sit up. A sharp pain shoots down my back making me cry out in pain.. The doors suddenly burst open revealing a boy at least 3 times my age with jet black hair. He's staring at me with big watery eyes, his mouth slightly open in shock and confusion? I blink and cock my head, immediately wishing I hadn't as the dull pain in my head got twice as worse making me wince. This caused him to stop staring and rush to my side.

'Kai?' _yes that's my name, but how do you know it?_

'yes?'

' Are you…. ok? I mean…. do you remember me?' _Remember you? Did you come to the abbey one time? Am I supposed to know you? And where is grandfather anyway?_

'no should I know you?' The boy suddenly fell to his knees, his head hung low. _Had I upset him? I hadn't meant to. Oh grandfather's going to be SO mad if he's someone important….._

'I'm sorry' I say quickly, trying to repair the damage, 'I didn't mean to upset you.' The boy looked up, surprise showing clearly in his eyes. I smile, maybe he would forgive me if I'm happy.

'Kai….' he said wistfully and attempted a small smile back at me. _Success! _But I had really upset him though. _Come on brain THINK. Who is he? _He stood up again and bowed his head. It was then I noticed his ponytail at the back of his head. _His hair is long…..and probably very pretty…. _I couldn't help it, I didn't care if I got in trouble, I had to ask…

'Can I play with your hair?' I ask as nicely as I could.

'Huh?' the boy looked up in surprise.

'Please?' His eyes widened further as he stared at me in disbelief. So I stared right back. The boy giggled and then nodded, blinking as he did so.

'Yay! I won!' I say triumphantly. The boy giggled again and then took out his hair. I stare in amazement at the length of his hair and can't help but let out a small gasp of approval. The raven haired boy smiled and then nodded his head towards me so his hair swished down within my reach. He sat down and watched as I let my fingers run through his hair. It was so long! And shiny! Out of the corner of my eye I see the boy look longingly towards me. He looks so lonely. He needs a hug. So I give him one.

'Kai! What are you doing!' He exclaimed, quickly pulling away from me. I droop my head immediately.

'Sorry' I whisper, knowing what would come next. But to my surprise it didn't. The boy moved back to where he was sitting and placed a hand on mine.

'No Kai, I'm the one who's sorry, I just wasn't expecting that, that's all.'

'you looked like you needed a hug.' I explained further, wanting to make sure he really wasn't going to stop liking me. The raven haired boy looked up at me again in surprise. Do I really surprise him that much? What is he expecting from me? I look up through my hair at him, noticing that it was slightly longer than I remember it. I dismiss this small observation however when I notice the boy suddenly has a huge grin on his face.

'You know what Kai? You're right, I did need a hug, and I'm glad you gave me one!' It was my turn to be surprised. Just as I gave him a huge grin back, the doors burst open once again. This time there were 6 people, 2 nurses, 1 doctor and the other 3 I don't recognise. _They look scary though_. The nurses and doctors swoop down on me, poke me, ask me loads of questions and press buttons on the many machines that I hadn't noticed I was attached to. I grab the long haired boy out of fright. _He's my friend. But who are they_? I whine and hide behind my new friend, trying to ignore the pain that was now creeping up my entire body. The boy turned to face me.

'Kai don't panic, they're here to help you.' I shake my head frightened.

'Rai what's going on? Why is Kai behind you?' The blue haired boy says. I look up at the boy I had just made my friend. _Rai… Why does that sound so familiar? Is that his name? _My question was soon answered when he spoke, answering the boy who had called him _Rai. _My head is in static fuzz. _Something's missing. Why am I here anyway? Where is everyone that I know? Where's grandfather? I'm scared. /Rai will protect you/ _floats from the back of my mind. _Huh? He will? I hope so. _I screw my eyes up in pain. _My back. It hurts so much…. _Someone please stop it hurting… I hear surprised shouts as I fall into darkness.


	5. Overload

Helloooo! Sorry I'm going to be making excuses again… sigh who else hates school's timing? It sucks. Sooo much work and so little time. Please find it within your hearts to forgive me for not updating for so long, I really am sorry and hope this makes up for it!

It's all Rai's POV today, enjoy!

hyperrrrrrrrr me: I'm so glad you like it, wait no longer!

Trinity of the phoenixes: A chibi fic? I guess ur right! It wasn't intended as that, I never really thought about it! I love the hair thing too kawaii ne?

pickle-kitten: arigato my friend! I shall try my best to keep up the standard of this work. As for making Kai any cuter, it can be done?

Disclaimer: I did own Kai but then the evil lawyers came and made me put him back, therefore I own nothing but a giant lollypop and a pogo stick.

Summary of last chapter: There has been a crash and Kai has been hurt badly. Has Rai uncovered new feelings for the stoic captain? And what really happened anyway? And what is the damn complication? (Surely you've worked it out by now:P)

__

Italics: thoughts

****

Overload

Rai's POV

I can't believe what just happened. It can't be true. I didn't believe the doctor when he told me and I've just seen it for myself and I still can't get it through my thick head. I've been waiting for what seems like days for Kai to come to. It's been driving me crazy. Even 'Mr impervious to everyone else's feelings except his stomach' Tyson thinks I'm going insane. They've been taking it in turns to try and start up a conversation with me. Me, I can't be bothered with idle chit chat. They can keep their optimism and happy go lucky ideas to themselves. I can't get the accident off my mind. What could I have done to change things? Well I suppose it would have been an idea not to stand gawking at Kai when he's telling me to move… Would have been a start anyway…. When he finally came to, I was the first to hear him. My heart started pounding as the sound of Kai's startled shout came to my ears. I was in the room in a flash. I couldn't wait anymore, I was desperate to see him awake, desperate for him to give me a snide remark, desperate for him to forgive me. I could only imagine what I looked like to Kai, My hair a mess, my face drawn and tired, huge bags under my eyes, where I hadn't slept. Kai certainly looked at me in confusion. He was sitting up in bed, holding his back… hold on, looking at me in confusion? Since when has Kai shown that he's confused? He cocked his head and immediately winced from the pain. That got me moving. Suddenly I was animated, rushing to his bedside, but I couldn't help but think how cute he looked at he cocked his head… _Stop it Rai, this is neither the time nor the place._

'Kai?' I asked tentatively. _Please let him just be a bit rattled…_

'Yes?' He replied with none of his usual bitterness. I forged on, hoping and hoping my suspicions weren't correct…

Are you…ok? I mean… do you remember me?' _Please oh please don't have forgotten me, I don't think I could bear it…_

'No should I know you?'

NO. The shock was too much. I fell to my knees, my eyes filling with tears with every second that passed. _I don't believe it. I won't believe it. How could he forget me? It's not FAIR._

'I'm sorry' I blinked back the tears and looked up in surprise. _Kai was apologising? Kai? No this is wrong, I've been transported to an alternate universe in which Kai is a kind, gentle and generally happy person and in which we've never met…_

'I didn't mean to upset you.' Kai did something then which astounded me beyond everything else that had happened. He did something I've only ever seen him do once. He smiled a genuine smile. And what's more, he smiled at me. If this was any other situation I would be in coo, coo land at the moment. But it's not any other situation. _Kai really doesn't know what he's doing…_

'Kai…' I say wistfully, wishing none of this had ever happened. But it has so I've got to deal with it. _I'm only thinking of my feelings, what about what he's feeling right now? He has no idea where he is or why. _I attempted a small smile back at him. Surprisingly this cheered him up. _I'm making Kai happy…. Bad thoughts, nasty thoughts, go away! _I stand up and bow my head in apology.

'Can I play with your hair?' I looked up in surprise. _Woah, surely this can't be Kai!_

'Huh?'

'Please?' My eyes widened further as I stared at him in disbelief. _This is just too strange…What the? Kai's staring right back at me. Staring contest? Haha! what next? _I giggled and nodded my head, blinking as I did so.

'Yay! I won!' He said triumphantly. This was actually rather funny, seeing Kai like this, it's cute. I giggled again and let out my hair. Usually I get irritated with the length of my hair, but right about now I was praising the Gods for my decision of growing it long. I hear a small gasp of approval come from Kai as I took out the head band. I smiled again, happy that I could give Kai some small happiness. I moved my head so my hair hung down within his reach. I sat down so I could watch him play with my hair. _Oh I wish he could have done this before the accident_, then again I should be careful what I wish for. I never wished pain on Kai and I've been replaying in my head the scene over and over again. _What could have I done to change things?_ The depressing thing is I could have done lots of things and all of them would result in Kai not being hurt. _Why did I have to choose the wrong one? Mmm his hands feel so good running through my hair…._ All of a sudden his body came into contact with mine as he gave me hug.

'Kai! What are you doing!' I exclaimed in shock, pulling away from him, which I instantly regretted, as he hung his head and I immediately missed the warmth and longed for it again.

'Sorry' he whispered, recoiling away from me. I didn't want him to hide away from me again, I didn't want him to have to put those barriers up once again. I moved closer to him and put my hand on his. I didn't know what I was doing, I just wanted to make him smile again, make him like me again.

'No Kai, I'm the one who's sorry, I just wasn't expecting that, that's all.'

'you looked like you needed a hug.' he explained further. I looked at him in surprise and amazement once again. _I shouldn't keep doing that, it upsets him… _I gave him my best grin and tried once again to cheer him up.

'You know what Kai? You're right, I did need a hug, and I'm glad you gave me one!' It was his turn to be surprised. He grinned right back and my heart missed a beat. At that moment 2 nurses, 1 doctor and the rest of the Bladebreakers burst into the room. I quickly shoved my hair back into a ponytail and watch the doctor and nurses do 'tests' on him. Kai grabbed me and whined, hiding behind me. I turned to him and fright was evident on his face. _Kai hasn't had this many emotions on his face for a very long time, his face must be straining under the pressure._

'Kai don't panic, they're here to help you.' I soothed. He shook his head, clearly not believing me.

'Rai what's going on? Why is Kai behind you?' Tyson practically yells at me. Irritated I snap back at him.

'What does it look like? He's scared, he's lost his memory, just like the doctor said.' Tyson looked at me in shock. I rarely ever lose my temper outside a beybattle and even then it takes a lot to irritate me. Kai's grip suddenly tightened on my arm. I spun around and gave a startled yell as Kai slipped back into unconsciousness.

'Kai!' I get shoved out of the way as several more people come into the room. I can't stand it anymore and run out of the room. I took a deep breath and sat back down, welcoming back my new friend patience. It was going to be another long wait…

Please read and review! (press that blue button, you know you want to…)


	6. Waiting

Hullo again! How good am I all of a sudden? An update a day after I post a new chapter! I hope you lot are happy! Lol. I hope you enjoy this chapter, I want to say a BIG THANK YOU to the reviewers who reviewed today!

****

Neko-Jenn: Tee hee hee here you go! Hope I updated fast enough for you. At least you said please… :P

****

Aly-Cat: Oh wow you've made my head grow to the size of a beach ball! I'm sooo glad you like the story, Kai is a bit strange isn't he? It's so weird to write him like that, I think it's probably easier to write him as a cold, unsociable asshole. Lol. As for the spelling of Rai, I used to spell it Ray but all the other stories I read spelt it Rai, so I spelt it like that. Will Kai ever get his memory back? Ahh well that would be telling…

****

Trinity of the phoenixes: Nah it's not random, it's a good view and I see what your getting at. I will update as soon as I can but can u sympathise with me? Sooo much homework! God I hope whoever invented homework died a very slow and painful death! (well maybe not, I don't think I would be able to wish that on anyone)

Disclaimer: Can I own Kai? Or Rai? No? Well :P to you then. I own nothing.

Summery of last chapter: (If you don't know it by now, read the beginning!) I took a deep breath and sat back down, welcoming back my new friend patience. It was going to be another long wait…

__

Italics: Thoughts

****

Waiting

Rai's POV

Tick. Tick. Tick. It's been 4 hours, 36 minutes and 12 seconds since Kai woke up. God I'm sad. And very, very bored. Tyson backed off as soon as I snapped at him. I was not in the mood to deal with any of them right now. I'm not in the mood to deal with me at the moment. sigh did I mention I was bored? I start playing with my hair, that's still just shoved up into a ponytail. _I can't believe Kai of all people, played with it! _And to think I thought something like that would never happen in a million years… _Well maybe in my dreams it has.. No, bad thoughts, go away! _It's been like this for a while now. It started with strange dreams haunting me in my sleep. But now those dreams, him, are haunting me in my consciousness too. If my mind isn't on him, it's on his beyblade, his battle technique, the look on his face when he battles… _Why do you haunt me so? Why will you not leave me alone? What did I do to deserve this? _Damn, I'm going crazy. It's not right for me to have these thoughts. I shouldn't be thinking like this, especially now that he's hospitalised. _Hmmm, maybe I shouldn't think at all. Great Idea_. I stop thinking and cross my legs. I re-do my hair and look around the room. I tap my foot in time to the clock. _Nope, can't do it_. As suddenly as I stopped them, my thoughts tumble out all at once. _Did Kai ever like me as much as I like him? Do I haunt him as much as he haunts me? Does he even like me now? What should I tell the others about my strange behaviour?_ Tyson could put 2 and 2 together and come out with 36. _Brilliant_. I need to come up with an excuse. They would think I'm a right retard if I tell them the real reason. Then again, I don't even know the real reason. Maybe I could base it on that…. _I was worried because Kai is like a brother to me and…_ Oh I'll come up with something. _And what about me? What am I gonna do? I can't stay at the hospital much longer, I haven't eaten in days and I probably stink._ _I'm still wearing the clothes that are drenched with Kai's blood… _Suddenly I feel nauseous and run to the bathroom. The little that is in my stomach comes up. _God I feel awful… It's my fault. Kai thinks he's 5 years old and it's all my fault. He's probably got a great big scar down his back and it's all my fault. _I look at where my little finger on my left hand should have been. It's stopped bleeding and is starting to heal._ I deserve more injury than this. I deserve a lot more than losing my little finger. _I stood up. If the world wasn't going to punish me then I would. _But Kai didn't want you to be hurt. He risked his life for you and you're going to throw that away? You're going to ignore that and hurt yourself anyway? Pull yourself together Rai for Christ sake. You're being idiotic. _I washed my face with cold water, looking at myself in the mirror as I did so. God I really did look a state. Maybe I could wash up, make an effort for Kai, that's the least I can do. I've gotta think positive again. Kai may be hurt, but he's all right now, if you can call a great big gash down his back and acting like a 5 year old ok. We'll get through this together. And who knows? Maybe Kai will remember things if I help his memory along a little. But I can't tell him everything all at once. It'll be too much of a shock. A 5 year old won't believe that he's actually 16 now will he? _Take things slow Rai, keep your stupid thoughts straight and think about what's best for him. And right now the only thing you can do for him is to look bright, happy and fresh._ I grimace at my current state. _First things first, a shower_. I walk out of the bathroom and down the corridor towards the café. It's my best bet, soon as I bet Tyson hasn't lost his appetite. I peer into the room and spot them at a table in the corner. They're all really quiet. I suppose I'd better go and lighten the mood….

'Tyson' I yell hoarsely. _Itai, my throat really hurts._

'Yo dude, you alright now? I mean, you're not mad at us or anything are you?' Tyson asked tentatively. I smiled. _He's kinda afraid of me._

'Yeah sorry bout that, I didn't mean to snap, I was worried that's all.' I explain, my head in a whirl as I try to think of a plausible explanation.

'Well, we're all worried you know. But you've driven yourself crazy to the point of exhaustion worrying. Are you sure you're alright?' Kenny asked, closing Dizzy as he did so. I nod, while trying to pull on a face that won't make them suspicious.

'Yeah, although I could do with a shower and a change of clothes.' I moan. Kenny jumps up, opens Dizzy, who comes up with a map of the area. It's like they've been planning for my arrival.

'There's a hotel two roads down from here which Mr Dickinson has booked us into until he gets here. Here's our key, your stuff should be in a bag there.'

'But you'll -'

'Don't worry, we'll tell you straight away if Kai wakes up.' Kenny assured me.

'I'll be quick.' Reasonably convinced, I walked out of the hospital, key in my pocket. _You had better not wake up while I'm gone Kai Hiwatari._

Hmmm I'm not too sure about this chapter, I was trying to get across the agony of waiting for Rai, and him trying to straighten himself out, while figuring out his feelings (more like antagonising over them!). Did I do it ok? Please review and tell me what you think! (Pretty blue button…)


	7. When Trouble awakes

Gomen nasai minna san, I've been very busy… Lots of meetings and such for my trip to Japan! TODAY! Yippeeeee! But I promise I will try to update as soon as I can. Now as for the reviewers…. I LOVE YOU ALL! You all are very much appreciated and you all inspire me to write more. Thank you for your kind words and generally just for reviewing!

Wild Stallion: Arigato, I will try my best! Oh I can't tell you if he wakes up… maybe I'll tell you in this chapter… yes, yes I think I will!

Pickle-kitten: Wow arigato gozaimasu! I love the fact that Kai is so kawaii too! You just gotta want to play with Rai's hair, it's just so long and shiny! Tee hee hee I dunno bout Kai's counting abilities, he's a pretty intelligent 5 yr old. And most kids at that age can at least count to 20 ne? I'll try not to get too down, it's just so hard when you get all of this work to do and I'll let you in on a secret whispers I'm not really sure where I'm going with this story so I get really stuck at times. It was only supposed to be a one shot!

Neko-Jenn: I'm glad you noticed the speed with which I updated! You think chapter 6 was ok? Good. I'll keep going as soon as I manage to get in the mood for it… As for Kai finding out… I think I sense some angst on the horizon!

Aly-cat: Ah, it's surprising what's under the surface! You think I might have overdone it with Rai? Maybe I should tone it down a bit… Ah, I feel sorry for you my friend, homework sucks ne? I'll give you a 'cheer up' hug! As for the login, it's really easy to do, and it doesn't take that much effort. I'll look forward to seeing some of your stuff on Arigato, glad you like, keep reading and reviewing and make sure you tell me if I muck something up ok?

Disclaimer: I don't own the Bladebreakers and it sucks. Bigtime. sigh

Summary of Last chapter: Reasonably convinced, I walked out of the hospital, key in my pocket. _You had better not wake up while I'm gone Kai Hiwatari._

__

Italics: thoughts

****

When trouble awakes…

Normal POV! (for a change)

__

BANG! I'm lying on the floor… my head is killing me…what happened? I'm lying on something soft… is it?…

'Rai?' Kai mumbled in his sleep. Luckily, Tyson was so busy loading his beyblade onto his launcher, he didn't hear this tell-tale sign of a nightmare. Almost silently he launched. _Yeah, this plan is sure to work! _Tyson thought, clapping himself on the back for thinking of such a great idea.

Kai was distracted from his current nightmare by a strange yet familiar sound. Thump. Thump. Thump. _Go away._ Thump. Thump. Thump._ Gah, what's with the thumping? Leave me alone. _Thump. Thump. Thump. Kai woke up to find a dark-blue haired boy staring down at him. He knocked Kai on the head. 'Hellooo? Anyone there? Remember anything?' He said loudly. Scared, Kai shook his head and immediately hid under covers. 'Woah,' Tyson muttered, retrieving his beyblade. His plan hadn't worked. Major Bummer. Gathering his courage, he continued, 'Aww come out buddy, I won't hurt you…'. No response. 'Please?' Nothing. 'Pretty please with sugar and a beyblade on top?' No sound came. Surprisingly, Tyson was suddenly not as pleased as he thought he would be with the prospect of Kai actually having lost his memory of him. No Kai equaled no training which was always good in his books, but having Kai hiding from him made him feel like the big mean bad guy (or Kai in his usual state), and Kai was him, cowering away from the light of morning and the death glare he was about to receive. And that did not feel good. At all. Thinking this made Tyson feel depressed so he did the only thing he could in this situation. He sat down and ate a chocolate bar, which had been stored by him, on him for emergencies like this.

Under the covers, Kai was shaking. What should he do? He was afraid of this big, blue-haired intruder, but he had a feeling that the boy wouldn't leave him alone. So he did the only thing he could think of. He ignored him. It came like second nature to him, _Great, another thing to think about._ He thought. He felt the boy sit down next to him on the bed. _Oh where was Rai? Please come and save me….Hold on…_Kai's frightened train of thought stopped abruptly as he realised where Tyson was sitting. _That boy is sitting in Rai's space! Only he's allowed to sit there!_ Suddenly full of anger and a longing for Rai, Kai emerged from under the covers and glared at the unknown boy.

'Kai! Buddy! Thought you'd gone off…me…' Tyson ended his sentence very quietly as he turned around and saw Kai's face. _Now that's a face I recognise…My plan must have worked!_ Tyson thought, _but is it the move away from me and no-one gets hurt face or the run for my life face?_ Kai was turning a slight pink colour from the effort of puffing himself up to be tall and menacing. _Oh! The run for my life face!_ Tyson realised this and jumped off of the bed just in time to avoid Kai's hand.

'Get off!' he yelled, 'you can't sit there! That's Rai's space!' Tyson halted at the door. _Rai's space? What's going on? Too confusing, Retreat! _Thinking he had better report to Chief he continued running, leaving Kai on his own to brood. Kai's mood took an about turn and he beamed, raising his hands in triumph. He'd solved one problem, but the second still remained. _Where was Rai? _He didn't know why, but Rai seemed really important to him. He hung his head. Kai could tell when Rai wasn't nearby, even in his sleep. It had only been recently that he had left his side. Kai hugged his pillow. Everything confused him at the moment. So many questions filled his mind. Like where was his Grandfather? Surely he would have come to visit by now? Had he done something to upset him? And how do Rai and all of these other people know him? Why does he keep having these nightmares? The list went on. But when Rai was around, his mind calmed. Suddenly things didn't matter so much. Only when Rai had left him, had he had the nightmares. _Where was he? _Kai was thinking far too much for his liking. As if on cue, the door to his room burst open, revealing a doctor and 2 ominous looking nurses. For the 2nd time since he woke up, Kai puffed his chest out and crossed his arms, sending a shooting pain down his back, making him flinch. The group hurried in and the doctor started asking Kai questions, distracting him while the nurses fiddled with the machines next to him. Kai just ignored the doctor and glared at the nurses.

'You seem to be better today Mr Hiwatari.' The doctor remarked, noticing Kai's position for the first time. Kai ignored him. 'Yes, well, we need to do a quick check-up, so if you would just…' At this point the nurses pounced, trying to get Kai to move his arms. Using all of his strength (which was a surprising amount.) he shook the nurses off, hardly moving from his current position.

'NO.' Kai said angrily, 'I don't want to.' Suddenly an idea came to him. 'Not until Rai is here.' The doctor looked taken aback, not sure what to make of the situation.

'Well, Mr Kon is not in the building at the moment so…' the doctor started.

'I want Rai!' Kai yelled and gave the doctor the nastiest glare he could muster (Ha Ha! Return of the death glare! XD). All 3 in the room shivered as he glared at them one by one.

'I-I'm sorry M-Mr Hiwatari, b-but we c-can't…' Kai fixated his glare on the poor trembling doctor. And just as a precaution, Kai thought he had better add….

HA! HA! HA! What will happen to the poor doctor and his team of nurses? Will an evil Kai be born once again? Will Rai ever get his bum back in the hospital? Find out next time folks! Please review! I won't be able to update for another 2 weeks at the earliest cause I'm going to Japan, but feel free to review! WAI! JAPAN!

Xxx

Just cause I'm feelin generous, I'll give u a little preview of the next chappie, (from somewhere near the start.)

Rai's POV

I came crashing into the hallway with very little breath to spare. I composed myself before sneaking the door open. What I saw shocked me. _Kai's back, he's remembered how old he is! _There on the bed was Kai doing his famous death glare to a t. The squinted, cold, red eyes showing no emotion other than pure hatred. That thought soon fluttered out of my head as I continued to watch him. I didn't know whether to laugh or cry.


	8. Voices

JAPAN ROCKS!!! Ohhhh I've been having serious 'I'm not in Japan anymore' depression periods… Tee hee hee I got much Pocky while I was out there! For you poor souls who didn't even know the existence of Pocky, it is a Japanese sweet, which consists of biscuit sticks covered in chocolate which are really addictive and are THE best thing since sliced bread. And they make me go sooo hyper! Anyway, back to the story… Thank you my reviewers! I love u all! Even if there are less of u… sob

LadyValkov: The glare just rocks ne? I go all squiggly when he gives people his death glare…. squiggle

devilburns: Awwww you're all too nice to me! Thank you for your kind words, I'll will try hard to live up to them!

Sorekai: Voila! Hope you like! Sorry it took so long, I'll try harder I will!!!

Doangel: Ta muchly my friend, I hope you enjoy the rest of the story as much as you have the first part.

ClowSword-Wielder: WOOT! Another fan of the death glare! I don't think anyone can resist really… sigh anyway, I'm glad you like the story, keep reading and reviewing and I'll keep writing!

Kai Hiwatari1: You got the number 1??? Oh how I envy the first person who got that name…(well apart from the real thing of course) Arigato gozaimasu for your praise, isn't Tyson just such a prat? Sorry to all you Tyson lovers out there, but I can't help thinking Tyson is an idiot. However I did try and keep him in character and not make him into too much of an idiot, I hope that came across ok! What are your thoughts on Tyson my friend?

This chapter is dedicated to LadyValkov who has reviewed me sooo much and I am sooo thankful for a reviewer like her!

And now for the moment you've all been waiting for it is….

****

Voices

Rai's POV

I entered the hotel room slowly, even though I knew that I should have been rushing around, hurrying to get back to Kai's side. _I hate hospitals_. _Especially if Kai is in one of them. It's the smell of disinfectant, the feeling of death and decay all around, its such an odious feeling. _I walked towards the shower, feeling really rough and dirtier than ever.

I turned the shower on, the sound of the water hitting the floor echoing all around and somehow calming my tired and overworked mind. I really shouldn't think that much all at once. My ragged dirty clothes hit the floor and I stepped into the water, cursing when I realised I'd only turned the cold on. While I was waiting for it to warm up, I examined my little finger, well, stub of a finger. It felt so strange not having it there. The pain killers had been working for a while now, and were starting to wear off but the fact that there was no feeling coming from my little finger, affected me more than the actual pain itself.

I tentatively tried the water again, sighing with relief as warm water slid down my body. I massaged my stomach, wincing when I hit a sore spot. I examined the rest of my body to find only a few large bruises dotted around. It looked rather strange, considering my skin is quite a light colour. For the fifth time in half an hour, my perverted mind took over again, _I wonder what Kai would look like… _

Enter dream mode

It's dark. A hotel room? The moonlight is just filtering in through the window, highlighting Kai's blue hair. He's looking down at me with a look in his eyes I'd never seen before. Could it be? He leans down and puts his hand to my cheek. Such soft skin against mine…I lean closer to him, putting my hands on his chest, realising that his shirt isn't there. I can't help but stare at the toned stomach, the chiselled chest, I glide my hands across his skin, exploring, memorising every muscle, every shape, him. I receive a slight moan from Kai. My left hand continues up towards his face, to hold his like he's holding mine…Hold on. Five fingers???

THUNK. I came back down from my fantasy land, landing flat on my face, literally. Water continued to run, hitting my head and running along down my face which was having a little reunion with the floor. I groaned and pushed myself back up onto my knees, letting the water continue to hit my face. _And that was a really nice dream too…_I sighed and stood up, deciding I had better finish my shower quickly, in case the real Kai woke up.

Feeling slightly more refreshed, I left the bathroom, securing a white towel around my waist, to go and look for some clothes. It was only a short hunt before I found some of my clothes which had been packed very neatly in a small black duffel bag. I shoved on a white, Chinese style, button up shirt and black jog pants and attempted to dry my long and now quite well looked after hair. I sighed as my eyes began to droop. I hadn't realised just how tired I was. I thought back to the last few days. I hadn't really slept much, only an hour at a time and then woke up to check Kai's pale face, to watch him breath in and out steadily. I suppose I really didn't want to miss him waking up and me not being there to comfort him if he became upset. In my heart, I was still holding on to the thin thread of hope that Kai would wake up and remember everything, that he would remember ME.

I finished brushing my hair and shoved it up into a rough ponytail, _just in case Kai wanted me to let it loose again_. With that thought, I tied a bandanna around my head to keep any stray hairs around my face out of it.

I stopped and suddenly I was lost. _Should I go back to the hospital now? Or hang around here a bit longer? _My immediate response was the former, but suddenly my stomach growled and made the decision for me. _Ah, food might be a good idea…_Just thinking of food made me feel ill, but I hadn't eaten properly in days and the others were probably beginning to get worried. I sighed heavily, my arms drooping low, shoulders slumped and resigned myself to find something to eat. I certainly wasn't going to eat hospital food, _Tyson the human dustbin may be able to eat it, but I certainly can't stand it. _I hunted for food, first checking in the mini fridge in the corner. _Success!_ I had a choice. I could eat sandwiches which were probably prepared specially for me, or I could eat the huge tub of ice cream that was badly hidden behind a couple of bottles of water. Throwing all thoughts of eating properly out the window, I grabbed the tub of ice cream and as an after thought, grabbed a bottle of water, _That's kinda healthy isn't it? _I rummaged around for a spoon and then settled myself on the sofa, cross-legged, spooning rather excessive amounts of cookie dough ice cream into my mouth hurriedly, like I was a little kid who was eating something his mother had told him not to. _So I don't usually eat junk food… why shouldn't I? 'Because you're only eating it out of depression'_ a sneaking voice in the back of my head said. _Well I don't care. _'_Yes you do' _

don't

'do'

don't

'do'

don't

'do'

don't

'do'

'GAHHHHH!' I yelled out loud and then quickly shut my mouth when I realised what I was doing.

A minute later, I was sitting on the sofa eating the sandwiches, muttering to myself.

The phone rang, making me jump 5 foot in the air. I cursed for moving so sharply, I was still sore from all of the bruises I had received. To further worsen my mood, the phone decided it did not want to be found, instead it wanted to play hide and seek. I growled deeply, and living up to my reputation of being part neko, I pounced and landed on the floor in front of the closet, almost clawing the door open in my desperation, _it must be the others, Kai must be awake!_ However in the midst of my desperation I did take a moment to puzzle over the fact that the phone was in the wardrobe.. _rather random…_I beamed as I grabbed the phone.

'moshi, moshi?'

'Ah Rai, I'm glad you finally took a break, I was getting rather worried.'

'Mr Dickenson?'

'Ah sorry, yes, it's me, I'm afraid I've been held up a little longer than I expected, although Kenny has done a grand job of filling me in with all of the details.'

'Oh' I replied, my heart sinking to my feet with a loud thunk.

'Rai? Are you quite alright? You are getting some rest aren't you? Your team mates are awfully worried about you, you know.'

'Hmm, yes I know, I'm fine.'

'Hmmm, well I'm sorry I'm not there to make sure of that. Mr Granger and I are currently at the airport in Tokyo, so unfortunately we'll be a while yet. Give Kai my regards and do look after yourself won't you? Well with that said, I'll leave you in peace, please pass on my whereabouts to the others.'

'Will do, bye.' I hung up the phone my head low, my black bangs covering my eyes which were starting to water. I wasn't alright, far from it. The fact was, childish or no, _I missed Kai._ I simply couldn't stand to be apart from him for this long, even if it wasn't very far away. I needed to know constantly that Kai was alright, _that he wasn't going to…_ I shook my head clearing my mind of any morbid thoughts. The phone rang again. Trying not to get my hopes up, I picked up the receiver. Before I had any time to answer, Kenny's voice boomed from the phone.

'Rai, KAI IS AWAKE! Hurry and get down here, cause he's not in a good mood and he only wants you!'

My heart skipped a beat and I slammed the phone down, jumping from my spot on the floor. My neko instincts kicked in again and I leaped to the door, grabbing my shoes as I went, the sandwich on the sofa forgotten.

BANG! _Ok, so maybe I closed the door a little too hurriedly…_I began to make my way to the lifts, but realised they would be too slow, I would only end up acting like a caged animal trying to make the lift go faster, so I opted for the stairs. _Gah, too many, this is going to take too long… _I suddenly grinned, a light bulb above my head. Swiftly, I swung on to the rail and like, well a cat, I slid down the banisters, making the journey a whole lot faster, and giving me an adrenaline rush that really got me into action. I leaped off when I got to the bottom and sprinted across the entrance hall into the road outside. _Damn, which way was it again? Left. _Like a shot I ran down the street, my ponytail swishing behind me in the wind. Thump, thump, thump, my feet hit the tarmac hard, in an attempt to push myself faster. _Kai wanted me! He wants me to be there! He doesn't hate me or think I'm weird or overprotective, he likes me! _My heart sped up at this thought and my head was overloaded with a swirl of emotion. _Hold on, not in a good mood? I haven't known this new Kai to be in a bad mood so maybe…maybe he's remembered everything_! I stumbled up the steps of the hospital, ignoring the strange looks I got from the people in reception as I came racing through. I took the stairway up towards the floor which Kai's room was on. _God, if you love me, allow me this… _I took the steps two at a time bounding like a deranged monkey.

I came crashing into the hallway with very little breath to spare. I composed myself before sneaking the door open. What I saw shocked me. _Kai's back, he's remembered how old he is! _There on the bed was Kai doing his famous death glare to a t. The squinted, cold red eyes showing no emotion other than pure hatred. That thought soon fluttered out of my head as I continued to watch him and looked down a little. I didn't know whether to laugh or cry. Underneath the glare Kai was pouting. The great and strong Kai was pouting because he couldn't have what he wanted. I sighed heavily and Kai heard me, his head suddenly turning my way. And he did the unexpected again. He beamed, looking very proud of himself. Then he noticed my worn out, breathless state.

'Rai, are you ok?' He asked, worry written all over his face. I took a deep breath and then nodded, striding into the room. It was only then I noticed the frightened doctor pressed up against the wall, his nurses not far behind.

'What's going on?' I asked, thoroughly confused. Kai just smiled and waved his hand at them.

'Oh they just want to stick some pointy thing in my arm, but I said I wouldn't let them unless you were here, 'cause you disappeared, where did you go?'

I was amazed that he could say that all in one breath, it was a bit of a shock to the system to hear Kai talk so much. I quickly recovered and replied hastily,

'I had to go and clean up, but I'm here now, so won't you let them do what they have to?' I spun around to look at the doctor who by this time had composed himself and adjusted his coat. My over-protectiveness of Kai came out all at once, making the doctor jump out of his skin, once again dishevelled.

'Are you stupid or something? Don't you realise how delicate this situation is? You're lucky you didn't scare him or do something worse! I can't leave this place for-'

'What on earth is going on in here?' I stopped my outburst and spun on my heel again to see who had cut me off (Yes, I was getting quite dizzy). My mouth went slack when I saw who it was.

It was a female doctor, a little shorter than me with long brown wavy hair, pinned back at the front. The white coat she was wearing fitted her perfectly, outlining every curve. If I didn't have this infatuation with Kai, I definitely would have had one with her instead.

'Mr Kon, I presume?' she questioned me. I stopped pretending to be a goldfish and closed my mouth, nodding as I did so. She nodded and then turned to the other doctor in the room, moving quickly towards him. They proceeded to have a heated discussion which I felt rather awkward being near, so I turned to Kai. I found that he was looking at me in the same manner, utterly confused. I gave a slight smile and sat on the bed as close to him as I possibly could and grabbed his hand.

'Don't worry,' I whispered, 'I've got no idea what's going on either!' Kai smiled and closed his hand around mine. That was all it took to send me off to coo coo land.

'I'm so sorry about the previous interruption Kai-san, will you allow me to examine you?' The female doctor asked, bringing me back down from the land of fluffy clouds and rainbows. Kai looked at me for reassurance. I nodded and squeezed his hand. He turned to the female doctor.

'Ok.'

The examination was brief, no needles involved, _thank god, I can't stand needles! _The doctor straightened up and looked as if she had suddenly remembered something.

'Oh I do apologise, I never gave you my name. I am Doctor Klus, you may call me Natasha.' I suddenly remembered my manners and jumped up from the bed.

'I am Rai, pleased to meet you Natasha-san.' I bowed. Natasha smiled and nodded her head.

'Well that will be all for today, ja ne!' I looked after her deep in thought. _Finally, someone who we can rely on._ I felt a tug on my trousers and realised it was Kai.

'Can we play a game now Rai?' I raised and eyebrow. Today was going to be an interesting day.

Mini Japanese dictionary:

Arigato gozaimasu Thank you very much

Moshi moshi The term the Japanese use when picking up the phone, just like we say hello?

Neko cat

-san prefix used by the Japanese on the end of someone's name to show respect (the Japanese don't add this only if they are close family or have no respect for that person)

Ja ne see you!

Please R&R and tell me how you liked this chapter, it's a lot longer than I usually make them, hence the wait! Oh and tell me if I've used any other Japanese phrases and you don't know what they mean! I do it without realising!

xxx


	9. Payback!

Minna-san Konnichiwa! Gomen Nasai for taking sooo long to update! Then again, you should be used to it now, I suck at updating. Anyway, this is a nice long chapter to make up for it, although I do believe I am losing my touch somewhat. But you guys can tell me if I suck by reviewing ne?

Ok! Thanks to reviewers time! As always thank you very much to anyone who reviews, I love you all very much!

****

LadyValkov: Yo! Thanks, I'm glad to be back too now. I'm so so sorry for making you wait so long, AS's really do take a lot out of you! I'm really glad you found so funny, I just had to torture poor ikkle Rai, he was being too depressed!

****

Wild Stallion: Thank you my friend, I hope this lives up to your expectations, although for some reason I don't think it will…

Pickle-kitten: Ah you flatter me so! Really, my head is now too big to fit through the door…

****

UNISEDIRATA: Ahhh yes people have asked me about that before, I think I chose to spell it that way because I wanted to be different! I'm glad it doesn't put you off though!

****

Kai Hiwatari1: Thank you! Sorry it took so long!

****

Trinity of the phoenixes: Ahh! Gomen Gomen! It took me too long! Please forgive me!

Disclaimer: the older Kai doesn't belong to me, but the 5yr old one does! So that means I do own him right? Fine. I don't own beyblade.:P

****

Payback!

Normal POV!

Kai was bored. Really Bored. To the point of watching a fly buzz around the room and predicting where it was going to go next. He sighed. _Where had his raven haired friend run off to? He had exited the room rather quickly when 2 faces appeared in the window of the doorway, an agitated look on his face._ Kai recalled he had said something along the lines of, 'be back in a minute, I've just got to…' It was there Kai's memory abruptly let out a large groan and shut off completely. _Just got to what? _Just got to… get something to eat? _No_…. Go to the toilet? _Nuh uh_…. Hold off the nasty nurses? _Maybe_…. Hold off an entire race of evil alien nurses that are out to get him? _Now that's a possibility_…. Kai shivered.

"Scary." He muttered, pulling the sheets up around him further. Just as Kai was working himself up, convinced that the evil aliens could strike at any moment, Rai walked through the door with 3 others following him, their eyes fixed to the floor.

"WAH! STAY BACK OR I'LL SET RODGER THE EVIL BEAR OF DOOM ON YOU!"

"Eh?" Rai took a step back, positively terrified of what this '5 yr old' genius could actually come out with. Rai scanned the room quickly, looking for any signs of a mechanical/real bear. Kai slowly opened his eyes, and, on seeing Rai and not aliens, he relaxed from his foetal position and grinned.

"Oh! It's you Rai! Sorry, I thought you were an evil alien nurse out to get me."

Rai let confusion show openly on his face. _Evil aliens? Did he look evil? Or like an alien? _While slightly hurt at that prospect, Rai took one look at Kai's grinning face and immediately dismissed it. 'He's been thinking up things again.' Rai sighed, his head filled with that grin. Shaking himself back down from the land of sunshine and rainbows, Rai motioned for Kai to look at the people behind him, stepping to one side. All of them were staring at him in shock it seemed, although, when he looked at each one directly, they immediately looked down again. Kai's eyes widened as he recognised the loud, blue-haired boy from before and immediately curled up again, bringing his knees to his chest, dragging the sheet with him, sending a shooting pain down his back. Kai cringed and Rai moved forward, placing his hand on Kai's knee, leaning over, his hair flowing over his shoulder, worry and question in his eyes. This sight calmed the now quivering Kai and he relaxed slightly.

"Don't worry, they won't harm you." Ray whispered in his ear. Not satisfied, Kai looked into Rai's eyes, searchingly. He found the boy was calm, his eyes willing Kai to believe him. And he did. He gulped and nodded nervously.

Tentatively, he moved his head to look at the 3 newcomers. Rai smiled and turned to face them.

"Ok Kai, these are my friends." He pointed at the blue-haired loudmouth.

"This is Tyson. He's a bit loud at times, and is constantly thinking about his stomach, but he's a generally great guy, very loyal." Rai added, thinking back to the times Tyson had stuck up for all of them. He looked at Tyson, his gaze scrutinizing Tyson's every move. He just hoped Tyson could make up with the nervous two-tone blue haired boy behind him. Tyson had made a face at the 'stomach' dig, but smiled as Rai finished. Remembering their first encounter, Tyson slowly approached the bed, keeping his mouth in check.

"Hi Kai." Tyson hesitated, his hand rising in a small wave. Rai jumped as he felt a pair of hands clutch at his shirt from behind and a face was buried in the small of his back.

"Hi." came the muffled reply. Rai blushed and made a face at Tyson which clearly said 'Do something!'. Biting his lip, Tyson tried again.

"Hey listen…" he began cautiously, "I'm sorry about earlier, I didn't mean…"

"S'ok." Kai whispered, emerging from behind Rai for a brief moment to give Tyson a small smile as a truce. Tyson stopped in his tracks, his mouth slack. Kai blinked, waiting for the strange boy to do something other than a rather good impression of a fish. Rai noted Tyson's face and glared at him. What the hell is he doing? Rai's mind screamed. He had told him again and again….

__

Flashback

Rai's POV

"What's up guys?" I greeted them, a smile on my face, although on the inside I was dreading what I knew was coming next.

"Hey Rai!" Max bounced, giving me a hug in the process.

"We were just wondering if…" Kenny began, a quiver in his voice. I guess he didn't know exactly how I was going to react, I've definitely not been myself recently… I laughed inwardly.

"If?" I urged him on, fiddling with my hair.

"If you would kinda… reintroduce us to Kai!" Max said, finally finding the right words for it. I bit my lip. To be honest, I was kinda nervous about reintroducing them to Kai, and a bit reluctant. I didn't know how Kai would react to them, and part of me also wanted to keep Kai for myself. He won't talk to very many people besides me and, in a way, that makes me feel…. Special. My possessive side was screaming at my team-mates that Kai was MINE and no one else's. Thankfully for them, my rational side got the better of me.

"Sure…" I said hesitatingly. Kenny noted the hesitation in my voice and cut in.

"We know Kai hasn't been informed of what has truly happened and has absolutely no memory of us whatsoever…" Tyson cringed at that. I had been informed of what had happened on their first meeting and needless to say he had got a few long lectures from Kenny about it. But there was something else in his eyes that stopped me from immediately dismissing his action, something that I recognised… Ah! Yes. I see it every time I look in the mirror. Sadness. Could it be that Tyson cares for Kai more than he lets on? _Don't be stupid Rai, of course he does! _My mind yelled at me, (it's been doing that a lot recently…) _Just like you do, baka! _I sighed. Kenny continued.

"But I thought you could maybe introduce us as your friends and we could…um…"

"See how it goes from there?" I supplied.

"yeah, something like that…" Kenny muttered, clasping his hands together. I smiled. How could I not reintroduce them? They're Kai's friends as much as I am, and they deserve to meet the new Kai. _Even if the new Kai didn't really want to meet them…_I groaned inwardly once again. _How am I going to do this? I think I'll have to ask him first… _My eyes glazed over, I walked towards the door.

"Um, Rai? Where are you going?" Max asked, pulling on my sleeve.

"To ask Kai" I answered in a daze.

"Huh? You have to ask him?" Tyson screeched, his face shocked. Tyson's loud voice suddenly brought me out of my little reverie.

"Shhhh! Are you completely insane!" I snapped with a hushed voice. Tyson cringed once again.

"Ah, sorry." He hung his head. I slapped myself on the head.

"No, no, Tyson, I think I got out of the wrong side of the bed this morning, sorry." I apologised, wondering where on earth my control over my emotions had gone. _Ah, that would be with Kai…_

"Heh, you mean wrong side of the chair, you haven't once gone to our room at the hotel to sleep." Tyson reprimanded. I scratched my head nervously.

"Eh heh heh…"

"Maybe you should tell us what not to do in front of Kai, Rai, soon as you're the only person who knows." Kenny said, quickly changing the subject. _PRAISE KENNY! _My mind shouted, the inner me bowing down to the floor in front of him. Grinning, I nodded.

"What not to do…. Hmm, Tyson, keep your voice down, that goes for Max too…" I began, looking at them both in turn. Tyson grinned sheepishly and Max nodded. I continued.

"Don't stare, he doesn't like that… try not to act too shocked around him, um….don't scare him…" I looked directly at Tyson.

"When have I ever scared Kai? Usually it's the other way around y'know?" Tyson turned to Max for support, who added, "Yeah!". I sighed.

"Trust me, he won't scare you now, but you will scare him if you're not careful, k? Just go with me on this one." I pleaded. Tyson nodded, crossing his arms over his chest, a pout on his face.

"Um, I think that's about it… Just, don't stare. He really does hate that and it gets him suspicious…" I hated not telling Kai exactly what happened. Truly I did. But I just can't bring myself to tell him. And no one else will do it. No one else will tell him. _Oh no! Leave the difficult jobs to Rai!_ Gah, I've gotta tell him soon…

"Rai?" Max said, waving a hand in front of my face.

"Oh right, sorry, what was I saying? Oh yeah, Don't stare." Tyson rolled his eyes. I glared at him.

"Shall we then?" Kenny asked.

"Yeah let's go. Let me talk to him first ok? Follow me." I took a deep breath and entered the room…..

__

End Flashback

If looks could kill, Tyson would have been dead. No forget that, he would have been dead years ago. Luckily for him, Tyson felt Rai's glare before any bodily harm was inflicted upon him. He blinked, looked at Rai and then looked back at Kai who was now heartily confused. Tyson beamed at him.

"Thanks!"

"For what?"

"Talking to me again."

"Oh." Kai just nodded and looked up at Rai from his hiding spot. A rather difficult task when said hiding place was Rai. Rai looked down and smiled at Kai, thanking him in his own way. Kai beamed, _Rai was happy with him!_

"Ok, this is Max." The blonde haired boy stepped forward. "Max is almost always happy, NEVER give him sugar otherwise he goes totally insane, but otherwise he's a great person to be around." Rai finished, noting that Max was pouting. Little did he know Rai had ruined Max's plan (Plan?). The pout soon turned into a smile though as he greeted Kai.

"Hi!" He said brightly.

"Hello."

"Um, If you need anything at all feel free to ask ok?" Max tried as an offering. Kai smiled.

"Arigato gozaimasu." Max beamed. Rai let out a sigh of relief. _Two down, one to go…_

"And this is Kenny. He's a genius who helps us all with our beyblades. If you ever have a question you can't answer, Kenny's the guy to go to!" Kenny just smiled and waved in greeting.

Kai waved back a little tentatively, a little scared of this 'Kenny'. _Where were his eyes?_

"Rai." Kai whispered and motioned for the boy to bend down.

"Hm?"

"Are you sure he's not an alien?" Kai whispered in his ear. Rai sniggered.

"I'm pretty sure he's not." He whispered back.

"But you can't see his eyes!" Kai half whispered, half moaned.

"Trust me, he's not." But Rai could tell that Kai didn't believe him and so shrugged and smiled. "Don't worry, No one will harm you while I'm around, alien or no." Kai brightened considerably, and hugged Rai's waist. At this point, Rai concluded that he was indeed a traffic light, as he was sure he had turned bright red yet again.

"Um, we'll go now, see you later Rai, Bye Kai!" Kenny stuttered, before grabbing hold of the two other boys, who currently had their eyes bursting out of their sockets, and dragging them out of the room.

The two boys left in the room stayed exactly as they were, neither moving save for the rise and fall of their chests as they breathed. Rai couldn't get a hold of himself. _Kai Hiwatari was hugging him and meant it! Again! _Trying to compose himself once more, he concentrated on stopping the blood rushing to his cheeks.

Kai was actually not much different from the state Rai was in. He felt warm and safe if he was with Rai, more so now. His eyes snapped open when Rai returned his hug, softly holding Kai close to him. Kai felt so strange. There was a feeling of ecstasy inside of him at the fact that Rai was hugging him but he couldn't for the life of him work out why. It was like his body had longed for Rai to be close for an age and now he was here. Pushing the feeling away, he tilted his head back to look at Rai, who had his eyes closed.

"Rai?" Kai felt Rai jump as he came back from wherever he had gone in his thoughts.

"Hm?" He looked down and Kai almost felt his resolve go. _No. He had to ask. Now. He had to know._

"Why did you introduce me to them?" Rai blinked, not expecting the question. Inside he began to panic. On the outside however he calmly (well as calm as one can be in that position!) replied,

"Because they wanted to meet you." Kai fell into thought. Rai sighed in relief.

"Why?" Rai was sharply jolted out of his reverie once again.

"Huh? Why what?"

"Did they want to meet me?" Rai's mind went into overdrive. _What could he tell him? _He didn't want to lie to Kai…. Suddenly he thought of an answer.

"Because I've talked so much about you." It was true, the only conversation you could get out of Rai for the past few days was about Kai. He hadn't realised up until now, but he was bordering upon the obsessive to everyone else. Rai blushed. _I'm so glad they don't know what goes on in my head then…_

"Really?"

"Yep." Kai went silent, his face full of confusion. To Rai, he looked absolutely adorable.

"What's wrong?" He asked, hoping that Kai wouldn't ask…

"So then why are you here? What do I have to do with you? Why do you care so much about me?" Kai looked as if he didn't want to ask the question, which was the truth, he thought that by asking it, he might drive Rai away, that he might sound ungrateful, when instead, he wanted Rai to stay with him forever. Kai did a double take. _Where did that come from?_

Rai looked devastated. _What was he supposed to say? _He didn't want to have to tell Kai he had lost his memory just yet, _he wasn't ready to do it!_ But at the same time, Kai wanted answers and if he didn't give him them… _But wait, did this mean Kai didn't want him around? That was a stupid question Rai, the boy is hugging you! _And as if to prove his point, Kai tightened his grip around Rai's waist. _Ok Rai, calm down, just give him an answer._

"Because I'm your friend, remember?" Kai closed his eyes, tears were threatening to fall and Kai did NOT want to cry in front of Rai and make himself look like a baby.

"That's just it, I don't remember, not you." This painful truth hit Rai like a knife. Suddenly he found himself holding Kai closer to him.

"Don't worry about it." he said in a calm voice that was not his own. "I'm your friend now, that's all that matters ne?" Kai suddenly relaxed and snuggled closer to Rai.

"Yeah." Rai let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding and silently thanked the gods. He looked down and bit his lip. Kai had fallen asleep. Rai smiled, his eyes softening and attempted to remove Kai's arms from around his waist. But it was not to be. Kai just tightened his grip. Rai sighed but inwardly he was rejoicing. _Kai's not letting go! Woot! _Carefully, so as not to wake him, Rai turned slightly and moved backwards to sit on the bed, dragging the clinging Kai with him. He marvelled at the sight of the sleeping Kai, it was something that he couldn't take his eyes off of. He looked so innocent and delicate while asleep, and so… defenceless. That was what made Rai love it the most. Mesmerized, Rai lifted his hand to Kai blue bangs, stroking the soft hair. It was what he had always wanted to do, but obviously, Rai was far too frightened of the consequences when it came to their stoic team leader. _Jeez, he sure did have a way of picking them…_ Rai looked down at his hand, painfully noting the loss of his little finger. He glared at it, wondering why it was the only thing he had lost. Kai had lost so much more, and it was all his fault….

AHHHH! No! I can't make Rai go into depression mode once again! Don't worry, I'll try not to take as long over the next chapter, It won't be so difficult to write hopefully, because I'm back to just Rai and Kai. Well, please tell me if I'm completely losing it by reviewing!

Mini Japanese Dictionary (If you don't know these words, where have you been?)

Minna-san - Everyone

Konnichiwa - Hello

Arigato Gozaimasu - thank you very much

Gomen nasai - sorry

Baka - idiot

Oh and just a little note, Rodger the evil bear of doom is actually a character from Guilty Gear X, it's Bridget's bear, and ultimate attack! Someone's been playing too many PS2 games….tee hee hee


	10. Desperate Attempt

Hello all! I'm so so sorry I've taken so long! You all know the drill. And all the excuses so I'm not gonna bother. Instead, I'm making it up to you all by making it an UBER chapter which was going to be three separate chapters. Am I not good to you all? I fear however there may be some OOCness as I'm finding it difficult to keep Rai in character as he's not in a panic anymore! Tee hee hee… Well please tell me your thoughts as always!

KaiHiwatari1: Ah sorry about the slow update, but I got there eventually. Please accept my rather worthless apology.

LadyValkov: You flatter me too much! Lol glad you remembered ur password, I would have been lost without you! Ah ha ha! Wouldn't you like to know if Kai gets his memory back! Well sorry but ur just gonna have to wait and find out! Soon I hope. Soon.

Akumizu7: A new reviewer! Welcome! Thank you for your comment! I'm glad u like it! Please tell me if I do anything that sucks k?

Pickle-Kitten: tee hee hee thank you! Your comment is much appreciated! Enjoy the next chapter!

yami no koneko(Â ): Another new reviewer! Thank you so much for your review! Oh he will be embarrassed! Very much so! Poor poor Kai, he's never gonna hear the end of it!

Trinity of the phoenixes: Sorry! I'm so slow! I hope you like this chapter!

Well, Enjoy Unusual Circumstances 10!

Desperate Attempt

A corridor. White.

"Why are you here? Why? What do you have to do with me?" The blue haired child cried out, his eyes fixated on one thing and one thing only. A person, dressed in white, turned away from the crying child, ebony hair flowing down his back.

Tick.

Tock.

Tick.

Tock.

Tick.

The clock counted down the seconds that passed. But no-one there cared. All were fixated on the white clad figure. All wanted to know his answer. That which would be the other boy's fate.

"NOTHING. I HATE THAT YOUR HERE." He finally replied, turning his head just slightly so Kai could see his mouth.

"What?" Kai's voice echoed in the white halls.

"You heard me, I hate you." The deep, empty voice replied.

A tear dropped to the ground.

"You - you don't mean that." Kai stuttered, his eyes wide open with surprise.

"Oh?"

Kai began to crawl forward, towards the figure. "You don't - I know you don't - you can't…" Kai trailed off, seeing the figure had turned his back.

Another tear.

"Why can't I?"

Kai stopped. "Be- because I like you. Because I want you to not hate me!" He screamed.

"But why? You just said, What do I have to do with you? Well?" The raven haired boy spat harshly, his head falling forwards. Shaking his head, his hair rippling with the effect, he began to walk away. Away from Kai. Away from everything.

Another tear fell.

And another.

"You must have something to do with me! You must! Otherwise why would you be here? Huh?" Kai questioned just as harshly in a voice he never knew he had. The figure stopped, his head raised in apparent shock. Kai found his feet. And ran.

He had not taken more than 5 paces when the figure in front of him began to turn. Kai saw it all in slow motion. He was running towards him when the person spun around in surprise, his hair floating in front of his face, covering half of it. But not his eyes. Kai skidded to a stop, about 3 metres in front of his destination.

"Clever boy." Rai whispered, allowing the tears to fall freely.

Many more tears fell to join their predecessors.

"Rai…" Kai whispered. Everything faded to black.

"Why?" Kai muttered as he rubbed his eyes. He sat up and looked down. There was Rai, slumped on a chair, his head resting on Kai's bedside, fast asleep. Kai smiled. This was the scene he had woken up to for the past week and every time he did, he couldn't help but smile. Rai looked so peaceful… so… happy. Nothing like he was in the dream.. Kai's chest hurt as he thought of Rai's face. Stained with tears… he hated to see him like that. Leaning back into the cushions, he ignored the throbbing pain running down his back. But why was Rai crying? Was it because he didn't want to tell Kai those things? His heart jumped a beat, his mouth curving into a small smile as he slipped back into a sleepy reverie….

White. Pure white. The sort that's hard to find. A brilliant white that makes your eyes sting as you look at it. The white that can only be seen on the brightest day after the storm. More specifically a snow storm.

Thwak!

"Wha?" Kai span round automatically, his hand reaching to rub his head where the offending object had hit. Wet. And cold. Kai's eyes narrowed, looking for his attacker. Thwak!

Again! Kai clenched his fists, feeling the cold snow melting on his considerably warmer neck, and sliding down his back. He shivered. This person was gonna pay! Picking up a handful of snow, he balled it and threw it behind him.

"Gah!" someone yelled. A direct hit! Kai smirked and turned around.

"What do you think you're doing Kon?" Rai looked up from his spot on the floor and smiled sheepishly. Snow had laced his hair with white, giving it an ethereal glow when the sun shone on it, highlighting his entire face. Kai had to remember to breathe.

"Eh, heh heh, um would you believe me if I said Beyblade practice?" He said scratching the back of his head. Kai raised one eyebrow.

"No."

"Right…Um… oh come on Kai, it's snow!" Again Kai just looked at him.

"Your point?"

"It's exciting! And fun!" Rai exclaimed. Kai sighed inwardly.

"I've lived in Russia, I've seen enough snow to last me a lifetime." He stated, looking at the sky. Rai looked at a loss.

"Oh. Right. Of course." Kai looked down to see Rai had hung his head, still sitting in the snow, most probably getting a wet arse. Looking back up, he pulled back his left leg and kicked the snow in front of him over Rai.

To say Rai was shocked would be an understatement. His face had the look of one who had just been slapped in the face with a fish. As suddenly as his shock appeared, it was replaced by an evil smirk.

"What do you think you're doing Hiwatari?" Kai did a double take when he heard his words being thrown back at him. Smirking, he replied.

"Nothing you wouldn't do Kon." Rai raised one eyebrow.

"Oh that's alright then." He said, grabbing as much snow as he could and throwing it over Kai. Now he was colder and wetter than before. Kai began to regret picking a fight with the Neko-jin, when he heard a sound that was music to his ears. Rai was laughing. Kai just gave him his best death glare, which made Rai laugh harder. He fell down, holding his sides as he rolled around in the snow. Kai smirked at the sight. And promptly kicked more snow over him. Rai stopped laughing and glared at him. Thus the snow wars began.

Kai awoke once again, but this time to an empty room. Blinking in confusion, he kicked the bedcovers off and swung his legs over the side of the bed. An action he immediately regretted doing as a sharp pain made it's way up his back and down his left leg. That last dream wasn't just a dream, it was something more. More like a memory. Kai couldn't remember losing any part of his memory, but then, if he had lost his memory he wouldn't remember would he? He remembered the way the 'memory Kai' had acted towards Rai. Cold. Why would he act that way towards Rai? What had Rai done to deserve such treatment? But then, Rai hadn't seemed to mind his behaviour at all. Rather, he seemed to have expected it. But why? What was going on? Suddenly it hit Kai as he recalled their 'first' meeting.

'do you remember me?'

So Rai had known him before! But when? And why couldn't Kai remember him? All Kai knew for sure is that Rai was holding something back from him and he was going to find out what. Confused and frustrated, Kai decided he would make Rai tell him what was going on by reverting to the attitude the Kai in the memory used. Surely Rai would respond to that and tell him what was going on!

'Kai! What are you doing!' Rai burst in through the door, a cup of coffee in his left hand. Kai looked up sheepishly and then turned his face away, his expression becoming blank.

'Getting up, what does it look like?' He replied, his voice bitter.

'Huh? Kai you know you can't get up yet, you'll just hurt yourself.' Rai said softly. He silently willed Kai to get back into bed, Rai had his reasons for not wanting Kai to get up, Kai not hurting himself was just one of them. Kai turned his head and glared at Rai.

'So what? I feel fine, so I'm going to get up. Since when have you told me what to do Kon?' Rai took a step back, his face one of utter shock. Had Kai regained his memory? Did he no longer think he was a five year old? And moreover, did he remember what had happened over the past week and a bit? His mind went into overdrive, mostly swearing fluently. His hand holding the cup shook as he moved forward once again.

'K-Kai? You -' His heart beat quickened. Kai looked at him through slitted eyes.

'You - you..' Rai trailed off, too scared to finish. His entire body was trembling now under the oh-so-familiar glare of Kai Hiwatari. Kai struggled to keep up his façade. He saw Rai trembling, his eyes wide and darting all over the place. His face had turned paler than usual and he looked almost frightened of him. Truth be told, Kai couldn't bear to see his friend like this for much longer. He had found out that Rai did indeed recognise him acting like this, but with his friend in this state, he found himself not caring what he was hiding, so long as Rai would smile once again.

'AH!' Rai yelled, hot coffee running down his hand and pooling around his feet where the cup lay. That was enough. Lunging out, Kai grabbed Rai's left hand and pulled him towards the bed, his other hand covering Rai's burnt one. Quickly, Kai grabbed the discarded bed sheet and softly began to wipe Rai's hand, wiping the hot coffee away from the burnt skin.

'Gomen nasai' Kai choked out, his head down, hair covering his eyes from Rai's sight. 'I had a dream, one in the snow, where I acted all cold towards you- and- I- I'm so sorry.'

Rai closed his eyes, relief and dismay hitting him at the same time. He let out the breath he hadn't realised he had been holding and brought his other hand up to his forehead. Kai had remembered something, but not enough to make him remember that he wasn't who he thought he was. But now Kai was probably doubting Rai and his true intentions, the thought of which seemed to piece through Rai's heart. _Demo…_Rai smiled a small smile. _Snow…_ yes he remembered that. It was one of the few times Kai had actually shown a more playful side and with him no less! It was then Rai actually noticed what Kai was doing, his eyes opening to rest on the blue hair. His cool hand held Rai's burnt one carefully and, very gently, he was wiping off the coffee, so gently in fact, it seemed as though Kai thought if he pressed too hard Rai might break. Trying to ignore the pounding in his chest and pushing down the heat coming to his face, he spoke.

'Daijoubu. You were confused weren't you?' Kai looked up, his eyes fixed on Rai's.

'Hai. There's something you're not telling me isn't there? You know me from before don't you?' Rai's eyes widened once again at the 'child's' understanding of the situation. There was no doubt that Kai was a prodigy when he was younger. Rai nodded and opened his mouth to speak but Kai cut across him.

'Daijoubu. If you're not telling me something, it's probably for a good reason ne?' Rai nodded again, feeling rather like a nodding dog. 'Then you can tell me when you feel you can, kay? But don't take too long! You know how impatient I can get!' He smirked, putting the now dirty bed sheet on the floor.

'Honto ne?' Rai asked, bewildered.

'Honto.' Kai nodded, 'I don't like seeing you like that - all scared and stuff…' he trailed off, bringing Rai's hand to his face. Rai's heart missed a beat. Was Kai going to-? Kai brushed his lips against Rai's hand before letting it go and blushing like mad. Rai joined Kai in blushing, his face tomato red. Although it was an innocent act to Kai, Rai couldn't help but allow his mind to go elsewhere…those soft lips rising from his hand up his arm, to rest on his own lips…. Rai shook his head and smiled.

'Thanks Kai.' Kai looked up and smiled back, glad he had made his friend smile once again.

As it goes, that moment would be imprinted upon both boys' memories as a nice one. But as we all know, almost ALL nice memories are interrupted by something. And this time was no exception. The 'something' was Max, bursting through the door, panting heavily.

Snapping out of their reverie, both occupants of the room turned to face the breathless blonde. For a few minutes they stayed like that, waiting for Max to catch his breath and say something. Bored, Kai poked Rai, who just looked at Kai and then rolled his eyes.

'Max what's wrong?' Rai finally asked, breaking the silence. Max took a deep breath and stood up.

'I hurried here as fast as I could-'

'We can see that!' Kai snapped, indicating with his hands at Max's breathlessness. Max grinned and then continued.

'Mr D has arrived and he has some really important news for us, so he told me to come and get you and bring you back to the hotel.'

'Important news?' Rai asked, intrigued.

'Yeah, though I don't know what it's about…' Max said, suddenly realising no-one had told him what was actually going on. Curious himself, he ran up to Rai, grabbed his right hand (thankfully for Rai.) and pulled him out the door.

'Sorry Kai, I'll be back as soon as I can!' Rai yelled behind him. Kai stared after them bewildered. Where did Max get all of that energy from? A million and one questions buzzing around in his head, Kai sat back on the bed properly and watched as the nurses who came in made his bed once again, ignoring their questions about the coffee stains.

RAI POV

As Max pulled me along, I couldn't help but fall back into a daydream once again. _Kai kissed my hand! _I felt like a silly school girl, obsessing over Kai and everything he does. I sniggered, I would probably carry on acting like an idiot and not ever wash my hand again in that spot or something. With me in this state, anything's possible. I think I've finally worked out what's going on. This maddening feeling that's overwhelming me. It's more than an obsession. Before the accident, everything he did, everything he said, captivated me. Although I never gave anything away, all those silly little moments that no-one would give a rat's ass about have been stored away in my memory, forever preserved. But now he thinks he's a five year old. And instead of emotionless pools, his eyes have become full of emotion when he looks at me, his face full of expression. I can't say I don't like it, because I do. It's like I'm discovering a different side of Kai - his inner child literally. But I still miss the old Kai. In this state, I'm not sure if it's truly alright for me to think certain things about our former team captain. _Ahhh! I'm a flippin cradle snatcher! _I shook my head, my eyes wide as this thought came to mind. _Dammit! That's not what I meant! It's not like I'm gonna pounce on him and molest him right there and then._ As soon as that thought came to mind I wished it hadn't - my mind went to the gutter once again. A small grin takes form on my face as I take note of where we are. Arriving at the hotel room, Max takes a deep breath before opening the door. Little did I know that that grin wouldn't last long.

'Mr D what's going on! No one told me what this was about!' Max whined, bursting through the door, practically killing my ears in the process. I winced and looked in. There, Tyson, Kenny and Mr Granger were sitting, Dizzy whirring into action in the background. Mr Dickenson came into the room, a look of amusement written all over his face. I noted his eyes didn't have their usual twinkle though and immediately knew something was up. 'Good Morning Rai, wonderful to see you.' He said cheerily. Too cheerily. _Wonderful to see you alive was what he wanted to say._

'And the same to you Mr Dickenson.' I replied, cursing my overly cynical brain. I bowed politely before walking over to Tyson's chair and sitting on the arm of it. Immediately, Tyson spoke. At least, his stomach did. I couldn't help but laugh at the growl that his stomach made. _I swear it has a personality of it's own! _Said owner of stomach looked up sheepishly and muttered something about missing brunch. To be honest, I've been glad that Tyson's been around this past week. I'm glad all of them have. They take my mind off of Kai and just everything else in general. It's nice to be able to do that - to be able to forget it all for just a moment. And I've been able to laugh properly with them as well. Mostly at Tyson, who doesn't mean to be funny, he just happens to do something stupid or ridiculous to everyone else but himself. He protests, but I've seen the look in his eyes every time I've laughed. I think he's relieved that I'm being me again. I had retracted into a solitary cocoon, not talking to anyone else and hardly eating. I'd sit and think for hours at a time, mostly when Kai was asleep and I was sitting watching over him like an overprotective mother. But over the last week I've been coming out of that shell and relaxing once again. I should know better than to relax by now.

'So are you gonna fill us in Mr D or are we gonna have to guess?' Tyson asked, bringing me out of my thoughts. Mr Dickenson seemed to pause for a moment as if pondering how he would break the news. This worried me. It had to be bad for Mr D to be like this.

'As you know boys…' Mr Dickenson began, 'I have been keeping all of this - the accident and Kai being in hospital - everything, under wraps, there are few that know about it and those that do have been sworn to silence. The BBA feels it is their responsibility to look after you boys, as you are a prime example…'

'Where's this going Mr D?' Max butted in, getting impatient with his long-winded explanations. To be honest, I was with Max on this one. _Why won't he tell us what it is straight out?_

'It's been found out.' He said simply, all cheerfulness vacant from his face. My grin faded quickly.

'Found out? What do you mean? By who?' I asked all at once, panic rising in my chest.

'The media. They found us clearing the remains of the crash and began asking questions. We blew them off by saying it was an experiment went wrong.' Mr Dickenson continued, closing his eyes. 'I thought we were in the clear but someone it seems, has ratted us out.'

'Who? What do the media know?' More questions came flying from my mouth. Why was he taking so long to answer them? _Just explain already! _my mind screamed.

'Someone in the hospital has told the media that Kai's in hospital due to a recent accident.' Those words rang through my head time and time again. _They're on to us! They know where we are? We don't need the newspapers down our necks right now! And Kai's in no state to be interviewed and such. He'll be scared to death!_ My hands began to twitch as I started to move towards the door.

'Can't you hold them off?' Max asked, clearly distressed. Mr Dickenson shook his head and turned the TV on. A woman, dressed in a shocking pink skirt suit with blonde hair tied back into a knot blared onto the screen. Behind her, what seemed like hundreds of other reporters and camera men were running about in a frenzy. I tuned into the voice, muting everything else out around me.

'…A reliable source that Kai Hiwatari of the Bladebreakers is currently being treated here at this very hospital behind me. The reason? A terrible coach accident that the BBA have been trying to cover up. So what has happened to the other Bladebreakers? And why was the BBA trying to keep this a secret? Channel 5 news has come all the way to China in order to ask Kai Hiwatari these very questions so keep tuned folks…'

'They're here already!' Tyson screeched, for once not wanting to be anywhere near the cameras.

BA-DUMP

I froze not hearing anything else afterwards but the heavy beating of my heart. I began to shake, not with anxiety for a change. No, I shook with anger. My eyes turned to slits, and I clenched my fists into balls. _How dare they! How dare they go after Kai who could, for all they know, be really, really ill? What am I saying? He is really ill! If people find out that Kai's lost his memory, it'll be all over the news! Kai could lose all the respect that people have for him! He may end up being the laughing stock of the entire beyblade world!_ Someone's saying something, maybe to me, maybe to someone else, I don't know, and I don't care either. I close my eyes, clenching my jaw. _Stop being an ass Kon. You've done so well this past week, don't lose it, don't lose it…_I took a deep breath, feeling rationality return to me. _I can be calm._ I am the calm one of the group next to Kai, _live up to it Rai!_ I took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, letting my anger fade with it, even if only for a moment. I opened my eyes and looked up to find everyone else staring at me.

'You alright little dude?' Mr Granger asked. I smirked and nodded, falling back into my regular character - the one they're all familiar with.

'You say there's nothing you can do for now Mr Dickenson?' I ask, a hell of a lot calmer than I felt. He nodded shamefully, his eyes showing every bit of anxiety I felt. I walk up to him and smile, patting him on the shoulder.

'It's okay, really. We're all really grateful for what you've done for us already, aren't we guys?' Everyone behind me nodded as if their life depended on it.

'So, it's up to us then?' Kenny asked tentatively, a smile forming on his face.

'Damn right, we've gotta make sure those reporters don't lay a hand on Kai!' I state, crossing my arms across my chest, a smirk on my face.

'Cool! Let operation rescue Kai commence!' Max yelled, jumping up and down like a yo-yo. Tyson looked at me, a smug look upon his face.

'And I know just how to do it.' His smile widened and he whispered frantically into Kenny's ear. Kenny smiled.

'That's actually not half bad!' He exclaimed and motioned for me and Max to come closer. _Hold on Kai! We're coming!_

KAI POV

_I'm bored._ And when I'm bored I tend to think, as much as it pains me to do so. I sigh glancing towards the door. _Rai is taking ages!_ My thoughts shifted to the raven haired boy, not that they had to do much shifting, my thoughts mainly contain Rai. This in itself worries me. Something weird is definitely going on. _Why do I feel so attached to Rai?_ Rai knew me before whatever happened and apparently, according to my dream memory, I had known Rai. But that left me only one option. I had somehow lost part of my memory. _But what part? _Obviously the part with Rai in it. _And how much have I lost? Weeks?_ No the Kai in the memory seemed to know Rai pretty well. _Months? Years?_ This frightened me. _I want to remember. I don't want to be in the dark again. Hold on, again? Where had that come from?_ This convinced me further that I had lost my memory. Something was missing. A big part of my life that I just can't remember. _Grrr… I want to remember!_ Along with this thought came the question, _how did I lose my memory?_ Was it an intentional memory removal by someone and there had been a struggle by me? Or did I lose it in an accident? Either one seemed reasonable as Rai had been sure to drill into me that I wasn't supposed to be seen by anyone that I didn't 'know', which made me all the more willing to go with the first idea. _Maybe someone is after me!_ I shivered and snuggled under the bed covers a bit more. _Evil alien nurses come to mind…_

My eyes wander to the door again. _Where is he? Without him I don't feel right, and I really don't feel safe…_ I hear footsteps approaching my door. I smile as I begin to sit up before stopping suddenly. _No._ There's more than one set of footsteps. Rai's face floods to the front of my mind as I remember the words he told me.

'If anyone comes in that isn't me, my friends, Mr Dickenson (my grandfather's friend although why Rai knows him I haven't a clue.) or a doctor or nurse, make sure you hide ok? Don't let them see your face ok?'

At the time I just nodded blankly, confuzzled why Rai was asking me to do this. But maybe Rai was doing it for my safety, not just because he wanted me to play hide and seek. I hear a woman's voice. It's Doctor Klus!

'I'm sorry, but you can't go in there! Mr Hiwatari is sleeping at present and does not want to be disturbed.' A flurry of voices answer her, asking questions I think.

'No, Yes, NO! Now would you kindly leave! No I would not be willing to give an interview!'

At this I go pale. Interview? A bang on the door startles me out of my reverie and I duck under the covers. It was the best hiding place I could come up with without rolling on the floor and hurting myself. Shivering I wonder where on earth Rai is at a time like this._ I really need you Rai, Please hurry!_ I call out in my mind, silently willing him to run to my side and defend me against whatever was behind the door. Again I hear raised voices, louder than the first lot. The door bangs open and I peek at the door from under the covers. Doctor Klus is on the floor, still attempting to grab at various peoples ankles as they come rushing past towards my bed. Still shaking I clutch at the bed sheets, pulling them tighter around me. BAM! I hear someone fall to the floor. Muffled shouts. Some one roughly yanks my bed sheet from me. Suddenly I hear everything much much louder. Lights blind me as they flash in front of my eyes and the noise is unbearable.

'Mr Hiwatari! What happened to you 2 weeks ago?'

'Is it true you were hurt badly?'

'Can you confirm the other Bladebreakers whereabouts?'

'Mr Hiwatari!'

'Can I have your autograph?'

'Mr Hiwatari!'

I cringe and edge away from them all. _Bladebreakers? Autograph? What's going on? Who are they? And why won't they leave me alone?_

They all stop suddenly and look towards the door, where many people seem to be flying in all directions. I strain my neck to see what everyone's looking at. A blur of speed and Rai is in front of me his fists balled, glaring at everyone in the room except me.

'Kai.' he whispers, turning his head in my direction. 'Get on!' I look at him strangely. _What?_

'Get on my back!' He whispers again urgently. Suddenly I understand and shove the bed covers back quickly, climbing onto his back.

'Mr Kon! Maybe you could give us a few words?'

Rai glared at them once again. 'Yeah, sure. Good. bye.' he spat before turning to the window and leaping onto the window sill.

'Hold on!' he whispers, before he jumps. My eyes grow wide as he jumps and then close tightly, gripping onto his shoulders tighter. Suddenly we stop falling. We're… going up? I open my eyes and look down. There was that alien looking boy and the hyper one grinning up at me. Rai chuckles as we finally come to a stop.

'How did you find so many?' he laughed, still carrying me on his back.

'Well, there were quite a few people who were very willing to help if we promised a couple of autographs…' The boy with glasses stated, arms crossed in front of him. I looked down. There were what seemed like hundreds of pillows and a few mattresses sprawled underneath Rai's feet. He smiled up at me.

'I know I'm good, but I'm not that good.' he murmured, just loud enough for me to hear. I giggle, remembering how he had told me about his 'adventures' in his home town where he had had to jump over several roofs in order not to get caught sneaking out of the house late one night.

'Thanks Rai!'

'Don't just thank me, the others helped a lot as well.'

'Thanks everyone.' I say into Rai's shoulder, suddenly tired from all the action. He sniggers.

'Night.'

'Night.' The world became black as I fell into a deep sleep.

Mini Japanese dictionary

demo - but

daijoubu - it's ok

honto/honto ne - really/really

hai - yes

Well? Please tell me how it was? Any comments are welcome! Press that blue button!xxx


	11. A Long time coming

Sorry guys, I had this written on paper ages ago, it's only just now that I've found the time to type it up. Please tell me if I've made any mistakes or Typos (except the spelling of Rai's name, I know! It should have never been spelt like that in the first place, hell knows why I spelt it like that, cause I hadn't done before this story - maybe I just felt like a change, either way, I'm too lazy to go through and change it all again, so that's how it's staying! end rant)

Whee! I got some new reviewers! Love you all!

**Kai Hiwatari1**: Gomen ne… demo.. I had lots of work… I'll try harder I will!

**Mayuki**: Arigato gozaimashita! Thanks for reviewing and for the tip, as I said up there, the proper way of spelling it was the one I started out with, although I didn't know that it was Lee's way of spelling it… omoshiroi ne?

**WolfDemonQueen**: A new reviewer! Thanks! Honto ne, arigato gozaimashita!

**Trinity of the phoenixes: **Ta muchly, glad you approved of the UBER chapter, I'm gonna try and keep 'em long!

**Wild Stallion**: Wahhh! There's more! There's more! Arigato!

Enjoy Unusual Circumstances 11!

A long time coming

**Rai POV**

I turn my head back to the others, positive I'm bright red. I can't help it, Kai Hiwatari is on my back! Asleep! What would you do? (Hy: Faint! Or at least fall over…) Just as my mind has been doing for the past year and a bit, I begin subconsciously imprinting this on my mind. The weight of Kai resting on me, the position his hands have been flung around my neck – I'm becoming a psyco, a real live stalker! _No, no I'm not, I'm just a little obsessed…tch, yeah right_, my mind adds. Oh god, Kenny's looking at me strangely now, I must have spaced out again…

'You alright Kenny?' I ask, keeping my voice steady.

'Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine..' Kenny seems to be in deep thought. Oh I hope he hasn't figured out why I'm always with Kai, why I never want to let any of the others near him, why I want to keep him in my arms forever… I shake my head, as I grin insanely at the others.

'On to phase two then?' I ask, the grin never leaving my face. Suddenly Max and Kenny join me in my insane grinning and Max nods, bouncing once again. I just hope Tyson's ok…

We set off towards the hotel, with me jogging behind. I know I'm good, but I'm not that good… My mind wanders back to the scene in the hospital. I snigger. Those fools didn't know what hit them until it was gone. I had had a rather loud conversation with Max from around the corner about how one of the Bladebreakers had appeared downstairs. That had got a few reporters running. Shame it wasn't as many as we had hoped for. Not that it had bothered me in the slightest. Gathering up all of my pent up rage and anger towards these people, I had dashed in, knocking many reporters flying. The look on Kai's face strengthened my determination to fight my way through. How dare they frighten my Kai? How dare they even go near him! _Jesus, I've become so possessive! _Floats through my head rather unhelpfully. I was so relieved when I finally reached him, I almost hugged him there and then. _Don't give the media any more reason to talk Rai…_ My mind had warned. Restraining myself from glomping the blue-haired wonder, I had stepped in front of him, blocking the media's view. The look on Kai's face was priceless. He was happy to see me! I still haven't gotten over that one. Kai's always happy to see me nowadays, but it's just so different from Kai's usual indifference, that it just thrills me. My stomach does a triple flip as I think why Kai's happy to see me. _He wouldn't be if he knew…If he knew why he's like this… If he knew it was all your fault…_I try to block out the voice again, because I hate to hear it, even though I know it's right. It was all my fault, if I had just…I could of… But it doesn't matter anymore. Because I can't change things. I can't 'just' do anything anymore. Wallowing in self pity, I reach the hotel room door. Happy to take my mind off of things I walk through, moving towards the sofa.

'Rai.' Kenny mutters. I look up and see him reading a small slip of paper that had been left on the table.

'What is it?' I ask, changing my course to walk towards him. His face looks on disbelievingly at the piece of paper.

'Our stuff's gone!' Max yells from his room.

'Say what?' Tyson yells, bursting through the front door.

'Tyson! You ok?' I ask, attempting to change the subject as I try to comprehend the situation.

'Yeah, no problem, I did my usual, 'you want an autograph?' play.' He mutters, brushing me off and moving towards Kenny who had started chewing his bottom lip.

'We've gotta go guys.' He moans, his face falling.

'Huh? Why?' Max said.

'Our stuff is with Mr D and he's booked a carriage on the train for us. Only problem is, he had to get the soonest train there was. And that leaves in 10 minutes!' Kenny squeaks, voice getting progressively higher as he continued. My eyes widen as I try to take in this new problem.

'Oh my god…' Max moans, 'My legs won't go anymore…'

'The station is ages away!' Tyson protests, obviously distraught at the idea of more exercise.

'Well then we had better get moving! Come on!' I yell, brain in action. I cling tighter to Kai as I jump out of the door and onto the banister, sliding down. The others catch on to my idea and I hear them follow, Max's shouts of delight reaching my ears. Thankfully, Kai didn't wake up as I leapt off of the banisters and ran flat out of the reception, only pausing when I realised I don't actually know where I'm going…

'This way!' Kenny breathes, causing me to chuckle.

'Come on Kenny! We've got a way to go yet!' I laugh as we begin running in the direction Kenny is pointing in. My feet began to pound the tarmac, at first slowly and then faster and faster, as I hurry to keep up with the others. _I know I'm good but I'm not that good…_ I grin as I remember telling him stories of when I was little.

**Flashback**

'Raiiii….'

'What?'

'I wanna jump.'

'What?'

'I wanna jump.'

'Jump where?'

'Nowhere, I just wanna jump.'

'Well…'

'Can I?'

'Um….Not really…'

Kai pouted.

'Why not?'

'Cause you can't stand let alone jump.'

'But I could try…'

'No.'

'But…'

'No!'

I immediately regretted saying that. Damn Kai and his cute face…

'What about if I jump for you? Will that do?'

'Really? You'll do that?'

Feeling really stupid, I nodded, stood up and jumped onto the railings of the bed. Kai's eyes went as round as saucers.

'Wowwwwwww….' he breathed. I shuddered.

'What?'

'You jumped.'

'Yeah, cause you said I should.'

'But… you jumped… onto the railing… and you're still there…' I stepped down onto the bed and sat, cross-legged, my head cocked in confusion. Suddenly it hits me that a 5 yr old might find my cat like sense of balance quite unbelievable.

'sugoi desu ne?'

'Hai!'

'Well I used to be able to do things like that all the time back in my home town.' I reasoned, seeing this as a good opportunity to remind him of me.

'Really? Where did you live? What did you do? Who did you live with? What were you like when you were younger?' Kai rambled. I smiled and settled down, getting ready for a story.

'Well….'

**end flashback**

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

My smile is gone. My heart begins to pound against my ribs. My breathing becomes harsher, shallower. Running with a fully grown Hiwatari on your back is harder than I first thought. But I will continue to do it if it means that he stays safe. Just the mere thought of the people that could be behind us makes my pace quicken. God, I can't believe them! The nerve! Butting into somebody else's personal life just like that! Sure, I understand that we're 'celebrities' now and so apparently that gives everyone the right to know about every little thing that we do, but Kai is ill for God's sake!

Funny.

I keep using that same excuse for everything.

'Rai, why are you staying so close to Kai?'

'Because he's not well, someone has to stay with him.'

'Rai, why can't we see Kai?'

'Because he's ill.'

'Rai, why can't you sleep properly?'

'Because Kai's ill.'

'Why can't you eat?'

'Because he's ill.'

'Why does the world rotate?'

'Because Kai's ill.'

Huh.

I keep using that excuse, but it's actually a lie. It's false. Kai isn't ill. He's broken. And I've broken him. And still I'm using him! I'm using his injuries as an excuse to stay close to him, to fulfil my wishes, not because I'm doing anything to actually help him. Suddenly I find myself wallowing in self-pity. Again. I don't deserve to be in the same room as him. I don't even deserve to lick his boots. I hang my head, fully aware of just how horrible I truly am. Why?

Rai…

I need to be near him, to repay my debt to him, but this scum shouldn't be anywhere near him…

Rai…

God! This is confusing.

'RAI!'

'Wha?' I spin my head around to the person who's disrupted my thoughts.

'Mind that post!' Kenny yells. My eyes wide, I spin around to find a large grey post directly in my way. Acting fast, I deftly dodge slightly to the side, using my foot on the post along with my spare hand, to help me swing around it.

'Nice save.' Kenny mutters, his breathing harsh as he catches up to run next to me.

'Thanks Kenny.' I say, my eyes now firmly fixed in front of me. Kenny chuckles breathily.

'Rai, why -pant - are you so -pant- out of it nowadays? -pant- And don't say it's -pant- because you're -pant- worried about Kai, -pant- because that excuse -pant- won't work on -pant- me anymore.'

If it was possible, my eyes would widen further. I hadn't counted on Kenny being so perceptive. Stupid really, soon as the smart one of the group is hardly Tyson.

'Are you still -pant- torturing yourself -pant- about the accident? -pant- Because, remember, -pant- that's what it was, -pant- an accident.-pant- It wasn't your fault.'

As if an elastic band within me had snapped, I began ranting.

'Kenny, it is my fault, what happened to Kai, if I hadn't of stood up, Kai wouldn't have had to push me back down…' My breathing became harsher as I ran out of air.

'Woah, calm down! -pant- Kai protecting you -pant- was a decision -pant- HE made.-pant- He could have -pant- just left you, -pant- but he didn't, -pant- he chose to -pant- protect you.'

'But -pant- if I had just -pant- stayed down -pant-'

'But Nothing!' Kenny's breathing was harsher than mine, being a guy who really doesn't do physical. 'If -pant- you -pant- want to -pant- blame -pant- someone -pant- blame -pant- the guys -pant- who blew -pant- the bus up!'

All of my current thoughts cease to be. He's right. None of this would have happened if the bus hadn't been attacked! Now that I think about it… who did attack the bus? And why? Mr D might have the answers. Like a man with an obsession (ok, so I am one, but let's just go with it) I ran like never before, faster than I had when training with Driger, faster than I had when running for my life, filling with a sudden hatred for the people who have put us through this, leaping gently over bins and signs, taking care not to wake up the still sleeping Kai.

'Rai! Wait up!'

I didn't look back.

'Come on guys! Hurry up!'

I briefly look at my watch.

5 minutes.

**Kai POV**

Bright. Moving? Where am I? A corridor. Again? Not again. Please. I walk down the corridor. No-one's here. Rai? I'm scared. Please help me…

'Rai Kon! Well he's a fierce fighter Brad…'

'Rai?' I spin around, trying to find the source of the sound. Up? My eyes widen, a - bubble? Pretty…I stand on tiptoes, trying to look closer. Slowly it floats down. I stretch, straining to see the image reflected in the bubble. Slowly it comes closer to my face. I peer in.

'Rai..' I whisper.

POP

I blink. Suddenly the image from the bubble materialises around me. I'm sitting on a bench, facing directly in front of me. Out of the corner of my eye I can see those others who Rai calls his friends. Are they my friends too? But why would they want to be friends with a 5 yr old? Am I that good? Why am I here anyway? Where is here? My head moves on it's own, looking around me. What's going on? I just go with it, taking in as much as possible. I don't believe my eyes. People. Hundreds of them. They're surrounding us in a big circle, cheering, yelling, waving. Brightly coloured banners are being waved from all directions. GO GO BLADEBREAKERS blared out in big yellow letters from one. Bladebreakers? My eyes settle on a large screen in the middle of the ceiling. Two symbols on either side. 'Bladebreakers vs. Demolition Boys' the screen read. There was a one under the Demolition Boys name and a zero under the Bladebreakers name. My heart suddenly tightened for no reason. Why did it do that? Suddenly, the screen changed to show a picture of Rai against a picture of a sneering pale faced, white haired boy of a similar age to Rai. This was a game? Sharply, my head moved down, focusing my eyes on Rai. He stood in front of a huge bowl, the white haired boy opposite him on the other side. Was this a memory? And I'm in the old me? Instantly I try moving myself. Nothing. I'm stuck inside this 'memory me'. The crowd roars louder. Something's starting. A countdown. My heart pace seems to quicken - the 'memory me' clenches his fists.

3

What's going to happen?

2

'Come on Rai…' floats through my head.

1

Rai and the white haired kid join in with the last sentence -

'LET IT RIP!' Both launch something into the huge bowl between them. I peer closer. Spinning tops?

'And this Beyblade match has got underway! With a strong start from both sides!'

Beyblade? Those spinning tops are Beyblades? Why does that name sound so familiar? The 'memory me' switches his gaze to the screen.

'Go Driger!' Rai yells. Suddenly I get it. The white 'beyblade' with the tiger on top moves and drives forward, attacking the other beyblade in the dish. He's controlling it! The beyblade does what Rai tells it to! Driger? The name of the tiger? Wait. There's more to this. 'I' look back down at Rai who's been knocked back. Rai? My heart becomes tighter once again and an urge to run to him fills me. Even 'memory me' feels it. But he doesn't move. Instead he squeezes his hands tighter and continues to watch. Rai keeps getting hit over and over, but he just stands there, his arms crossed in the typical blocking pose. Why? Why was he letting himself get hurt? His hair becomes loose. The other me was having trouble keeping himself under control. He had given a little gasp when Rai's hair flew out from it's ribbon and his eyes had widened, staring intently. Now his nails were digging into his palms from clenching so hard, his teeth grit together. So why do you not just go and help him? Go! I try and urge 'myself' to move but it doesn't seem to work. A stray thought of his, floats through my head. '_Don't you dare give up Kon! Please. Stay with us. Rai.'_ Was this necessary? What would happen if Rai lost? 'My' eyes stopped on the white haired guy and I could feel the hatred coming off me as 'I' glared at him. Suddenly a green light surrounds Rai and something comes out from the middle of the glowing beyblade. 'My' eyes dart up long enough for me to see it was an animal. A tiger. Driger. 'Memory me' smirks, his hands relaxing slightly. Was everything going to be ok? A bright light. No more.

**Rai POV**

Kai mumbles and moves his head further into the crook of my neck. Is he waking? No. I shiver all the same.

'Driger.' he whispers. I stop from shock and turn my head slightly to look at him from the corner of my eye. So cute… I squash that thought down as soon as it arrives. This is no time to think about that! He'd said Driger! Was he remembering something?

'Rai! Why'd you stop?' Tyson yells, finally catching up to me. Should I tell him? A part of me, the part that probably started this entire obsession said no. So I ignored it. He, they, have a right to know.

'I think he's remembering something.' I murmur.

'What!' Tyson cries, bursting my eardrums with his overly loud voice.

'He said 'Driger' in his sleep..' my mind suddenly goes into panic mode, 'I haven't told him anything about beyblading yet!' I half-yell hysterically. What was he remembering? Will he be the old Kai when he wakes up?

'Um, guys! Train!' Is all Kenny could muster as he heaves his way past us. As if we'd all been shot at, we all begin running again.

'How long do we have?' Max half-yells, half-pants.

'1 minute 30 seconds!' I reply, making sure I wasn't going to run into any more obstacles in my path.

'I see the station!' Tyson shouts with glee.

'Yes!' Max jumps over a small child with probably more energy than the 4 of us put together. My mind wanders no more. Through the door, over the check in barriers, through the hordes of people. It's a miracle Kai hasn't woken up yet.

'There's too many people!' Max moans, trying as hard as he can to clear a path for us behind him. I start looking for other ways to go. Surely a train station has more than one route to get to the platforms… what if there was an accident and the staff…. Ah ha!

'This way!' I begin running towards a service door.

'Nice Rai! Is it open?' Tyson notes before trying to barge through it. Max pushes up against it.

'No…' he groans.

'Out of the way!' I command, taking a pace back, before lifting my leg and giving the door a sharp kick. To everyone's surprise (including my own), it opened.

'Sweet…' Max mutters before opening it wider for me to get through.

'Um, maybe not…' Kenny whimpers.

Shit. We'd come out on the platform part of the station, at the end. On the wrong platform.

'Damn it, I can see our train!' Tyson was right. There, four rail lines and a platform across from us, was the nice, shiny, comfortable train we were supposed to catch, and outside it, Mr Dickinson, trying as hard as he could to delay the train. I looked at our options. 1.) miss the train and face the reporters. 2.) Try and run around to the bridge, through the masses of people, to the train and hope we make it on time. 3.) Take a shortcut. Yep, number 3.

'Jump.' I mutter, shifting the sleeping Kai so as not to wake him.

'Wha?' Max questions, clearly confused. I walk towards the edge of the platform we're on.

'Don't touch the rails and watch out for incoming trains.' I say a little louder. 'On 3!'

'Woah!'

'1!'

'What?'

'2!'

'Wait! Wait!

'3!'

I jump and run, the others just about following. I can hear the electricity running through the rails, and pray that no-one steps on them. I jump up on the platform and land deftly next to Mr D.

'Sorry Mr D, we're here now.' I say calmly, trying to calm my racing heart. I glance behind me to see Max and Tyson helping Kenny up. I turn and grin at Mr Dickinson and the bewildered train attendant. Before someone realises what we've done, I step onto the train, a chuckling Mr Dickinson behind me. I sigh. Thank god that's over! Gently I place Kai on a row of chairs and then sag to the floor. Safe. But for how long?

Chibi Japanese dictionary

Chibi - little

Sugoi desu ne? - Amazing, no? (literally translated)

Hai - Yes

Arigato gozaimashita - thank you very much

Demo - but

Gomen ne -sorry

Honto ne - really

Omoshiroi ne? -interesting, no?

Jesus, that was irritating having to put all of those -pant-'s in! Shows just how much I love you guys! Well please review! Press the blue button! Press it! Press it!


End file.
